An Enemy Thought Dead
by maritsa.m.vazquez
Summary: Picking up where the anime left off, Maka is seriously wounded in her battle and faints from blood loss, out for a week, and is tortured endlessly by the Kishin in her dreams, often waking up screaming. To make matters worse, her friends suspect the Kishin is still alive...Residing in her mind. What will they do? DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER Please review! SoMa
1. He's In My Dreams

**Maka's P.O.V.**

The pain in my side burned. _What did Asura do to me? _I lifted a finger to my wound on my side from when I was unconscious and awoke to find the kishin on top of me, delivering the most excruciating pain I had ever felt. I felt something warm and wet through my gloves from where I'd just touched my wound. I looked at my usually white, yet slightly tattered, gloves.

_Blood… I'm bleeding out! Shoot, now I have to burden the others with taking me back to Death City! Oh, but it hurts so much…_I looked to Soul. His freakishly sharp teeth smirked at me. "Soul…" I said as I collapsed and his smirk turned to concern. He ran towards me,"I think I need help…" Kid and Black Star saw me fall and rushed towards me, weapons in hand. Soul was the first to reach me.

"MAKA! Maka, what's wrong? What happened?"Soul asked desperately, with looks of concern. Kid and Black Star showed up, just as Soul spotted my now dark red glove filled with blood. "I'm fine…I think I can get up." I said weakly.

I attempted to stand, but was greeted with a sharp pain in my side, and I screamed in agony, the worst, loudest scream of pain, as my side blew me into such pain that I couldn't take it anymore and I gave in and fell to the ground, hard. "No, no, Maka. Don't do that, you'll bleed out!" He caught me as I felt the world go black and I heard Kid, Black Star, and Soul's screams of concern slip away with the darkness. _So this is the end… _

**Soul's P.O.V.**

"NO! MAKAA!" I screamed as I held Maka in my arms. Her eyes stared off, lifeless. Kid and Black Star hovered over her. "Is she…?" Black Star asked slowly, with tears on his face.

"There may still be a chance for her. We need to get her to the infirmary as soon as we can. Any moment we waste could mean death for your Meister." They turned around to find Professor Stein looking at them.

"Then help us .She saved us all from the kishin. She doesn't deserve to die as payment." Tsubaki turned to her human form and took her place by Maka. The professor nodded, and turned the screw in his head. _Please, please let Maka be alright. Don't you die, Maka! You still have to turn me into a Death Scythe. You promised! Don't break your promise! _I let out an angered look.

We all carried Maka to the Academy. She was placed on the infirmary bed, the blood already filling the sheets. "Maka..!" I cried, trying to find the location of the wound. "Please, children, go wait outside while I perform Miss Albarn's surgery. She's in a very serious condition, which means I must operate now." I looked at Maka. _This is my fault. I should have protected my Meister. I layed on the floor, paralyzed because I didn't want to get attacked by the kishin…I was selfish. How uncool of me. But when I heard her screaming like that with the kishin on top of her…I can only imagine what pain she went through, and I'm amazed she lasted long enough to defeat the damned thing once and for all. She really is the coolest partner ever. _I half smiled at the last thought, but was returned to reality when I saw Maka lying in the infirmary bed, bleeding out. I left immediately, unable to deal with the sight of her like that, the reminder that I failed.

**Kid's P.O.V.**

I hated seeing Maka like that. After all, she was one of my closest friends. All that blood…not that I hadn't seen someone die before, but this…this was different. It made me…sad. I looked at Liz and Patty. They were both crying. _We protected Maka to the best of our ability, but in the end, she ended up getting harmed very badly. That kishin…at least he was dead. My, what a horrible thing in the world! So asymmetrical! It should have been ashamed to be alive! I hope that when it faded, it realized it was a true nuisance! I only hope that Maka will turn out fine in the end…_ I looked away from the infirmary and kept walking with Patty and Liz.

**Maka's P.O.V.**

_I'm falling…where am I going? Am I dead? What is going on? I try to move, but the pain takes me over. No…if I was dying, I wouldn't have felt that pain. Where is it from? "Well, I see you have awoken…in your mind." A strange chuckle followed. That voice…I've heard it before…but…that's impossible! "You can't escape the madness inside of you! I will find it…sooner or later! You can't ever beat me, you're just a child!" the voice teased. The kishin…but I killed it! Asura was dead! I made sure of that! "How are you here? I killed you!" I yelled at the darkness. Suddenly many, glowing red eyes appeared in the sky, and the kishin jumped on me. He reached a hand inside my wound, and I screamed and screamed…when will the pain stop? "SOUL! HELP ME!" I cried, choking on my tears and returning to my screams. "You feel pain because you fear it. Fear dominates you…don't deny it." The kishin's hand sliced through my stomach as I screamed even more in pain. "It's over. Give in to the madness. You can't beat me." The kishin laughed and smirked at me. He got close to my face and took a knife and stuck my face with it several times. "This…is for taking away my body! I will now haunt your dreams…you better get ready." He gave a small smile._

**Soul's P.O.V.**

Maka had been out for a whole week. She hadn't woken up. Was she ever going to? And the whole time I've been here, holding her hand, just in case she woke up. I've been here for my Meister whilst she slept. Sometimes, I thought she was waking up, she would scream for me, calling me for help, screaming and crying in her sleep, and each time, I would shake her lightly in an attempt to wake her up from whatever it was she was dreaming. But sometimes…there would be this other voice. It could have been my imagination, but it sounded a bit like the kishin. Now, I just sat in the chair, holding her hand still. I saw Maka move a little, crying, "Soul…help me! Get me out…of here…" it made me so worried to see her like that. Suddenly, she gave a terrified scream, and tears formed in her eyes. She suddenly bolted up and opened her eyes. "M-Maka! Maka, are you awake?"

**Maka's P.O.V.**

"Maka, are you awake?" I heard Soul's voice. _"Its not him…" _a voice inside my head answered. I opened my eyes…"Maka…Maka, are you okay?" Soul's voice asked with deep concern. I looked over to Soul, frightened. "He's going to hurt you, too…" the voice said. "D-don't...please, don't hurt me anymore!" I cried, trying to get out of the bed, but unable because of the sharp pain in her side. She looked and felt stitches. _Stitches…but that means…SOUL!_

**Soul's P.O.V.**

_Why is she trying to attack me? What the hell happened inside her head? _"Maka…its me. Don't be scared, I'm not going to hurt you." I took her hand in mine and held it tight. "Soul…why didn't you come?" she asked, with obvious pain and confusion in her voice. "Come…? Come where? What do you mean?" I asked. "When the kishin hurt me…oh, he hurt me so badly, Soul! For hours, and days, and weeks, wanting me to give in to the insanity…" _Was that damn kishin attacking her even in her dreams? This may be serious. Could there be a possibility…the kishin survived? I mean, in her head? No, she killed the kishin. I saw it. I have to worry about her right now…she is pretty shaken up. _"Maka…I'm sorry I couldn't get to you. I will next time, promise. For now, are you alright?" I tightened my grip on her hand. "Soul…" she burst out crying and gave me a hug. _What an uncool scene. But I'm glad she is okay. _I hugged her back, and allowed myself a sigh of relief.


	2. A Possibility-Has Asura Risen Again?

**Maka's P.O.V.**

_Soul…he's really here! Thank god, it was just a bad dream…I'm here now. _I released Soul from the hug. "Maka…are you alright now?" Soul asked with eyes that saw through me. "Yes…I'm fine. It was nothing, just a bad dream." I said as I looked down. "Well…what happened in your dream?" _Oh, no! Should I tell him? I don't think it's best to tell him exactly what happened…I mean, I would just worry him…_

I looked up at him. "Umm…well, I was with the kishin…and…and…" _God! Why am I acting so nervous? Now he's looking at me weird!_ "The kishin? What did he do? I just want to know, I mean, you were screaming and crying for me in your sleep…it was a bit bothersome, is all." _Bothersome? I was SCREAMING in my sleep?! Oh no, I may just have to tell him…he is being so persistent…_

"I…I…he…would tell me that the pain would stop if I gave in to the madness…that madness takes away the pain and fear. I would say no, and he would stick his hand in my wound and from there would cut my skin down my stomach…and he would tell me he was still alive and the pain would never end, as payment, and that he was going to haunt my dreams until I gave in to the madness…it was just very scary. I don't really want to talk about it."

Soul gave me a worried look, but then relaxed a little. "Well, if you want to talk about it, I'm here, alright? I will listen to you. But…do you think it's possible the kishin escaped death and went into your mind? I think we should take this up with Lord Death…just to see. I'm gonna do that right now. We have to know if this could get any worse…"

Soul stood up and let go of my hand, which I hadn't remembered he had been holding this entire time. "Could you get the others? I'd like to make sure they know I am ok…" I looked up at him. _I probably look so desperate…Stop looking at him like that! _As Soul began walking out, he said, "Yeah, sure. Whatever."

**Black Star's P.O.V.**

I sat at home, wondering about Maka. _She made a big sacrifice…and she may pay for it with her life. I cannot believe I let that damn kishin get to me. Maka totally stole the spotlight from me!_

"Hey, Tsubaki…do you think Maka is going to make it?" I looked at Tsubaki, who was cooking some food for us. "Well, we can only hope that she will. That all depends on her, and if she wakes up. Professor Stein said that it was no guarantee, considering they'd thought she was waking up, but she would just scream and cry for Soul." I shot a glance at her, then I got up and ran towards Tsubaki, grabbed her arm, and ran towards the room Maka was in, shouting "Tsubaki, we are going to see Maka NOW! She will certainly wake up to the amazing BLACK STAR! HA HA HA!"

I spotted Soul Eater and came to a sudden stop. He looked…determined. _Is Maka ok? He doesn't look so good…and he hasn't left her room since the incident._ I stopped in front of him. "Is she awake, Soul?" I asked him. "Yes, and she wants to see you all. But be careful. She just might try to kill you, just like she did to me." Soul gave a low smile and laughed a little. Then, he walked out of the street and towards Lord Death's office.

_Why is he going to Lord Death's office? Did something happen with Maka? No matter, nothing I can't handle! I'll help her feel better with just a glance of me! HA HA! _I began running with Tsubaki again. This time, she ran with me, though.

**Kid's P.O.V.**

"Liz! Patty! Soul Eater just dropped by. He said that Maka has woken up! We must go at once! Come on!" I pulled them hard as I dragged them to Maka's room at the infirmary. I ran over to her.

_A wound like that is very fragile. We'll need to be careful when we see her…the wound is serious. _Liz, Patty and I burst through the door. Maka looked up at me with pained, frightened eyes. "What's wrong Maka? Are you alright? You seem…scared."

**Maka's P.O.V.**

_Am I dreaming? Is this a dream? "They left you. They were all on the floor, refusing to get up because of their own pain. You defended them to the end, and they just sat there, frightened of me. They aren't your real friends." _

I shouted as loud as I could in my head "SHUT UP!" until I realized that I had actually said it out loud. I looked up again and saw Kid. He ran towards me. "Maka, it's okay! Why are you shouting? There's no one here! Don't worry, its okay." He sat in the chair and Liz and Patty sat next to him. I began to relax. "Sorry…I thought I heard something weird. My bad." I gave him a smile, and he seemed to relax also.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked, almost whispering. "Yeah! I'm fine. Don't let something like that worry you, it's just stupid." They began telling me about what I had missed, the assignments and some regular gossip. It felt good to be back_. But…the voice inside my head…It just won't stop! Maybe I should ask Kid about it._

**Kid's P.O.V.**

_Why did she shout when I came in here? What is going on inside her head?_ I looked at her, attempting to see her soul. Her soul was still blue, but there was something…I don't know, off. I looked in the middle of it, and saw a big, red eye. I staggered back. "Maka…what is wrong with your soul? There's something…inside of it!" I said, voice wavering.

Maka looked up at me with innocent, tortured eyes. "I feel it too. Something is happening to me, Kid. I see the kishin in my dreams…every night. Please, what can I do? There are voices inside of my head! They keep saying 'Give in to the madness. It's not worth it to fight. Why fight when you'll just lose?'" Maka began crying. Suddenly, I heard "MAKA!" from a very familiar and obnoxious voice…

**Black Star's P.O.V.**

I ran towards Maka with Tsubaki. I reached her room, shouting her name. I ran inside and saw Kid with his face buried in his hands. I grabbed Maka by the neck and threw her up and down. "MAKA! MAKA! ARE YOU OKAY?! COME ON, SAY SOMETHING!" It wasn't long before I realized she had enough strength to Maka chop me. I fell unconscious. _Whoa, look at the pretty stars all around me…I guess she's okay, then._

**Tsubaki's P.O.V.**

"Black Star! That's what you get for messing with Maka when she's so badly wounded! What were you thinking?" I sighed and walked over to Maka. "Maka…oh, I'm so glad you're alright! I thought we had lost you. M-Maka?" she was staring off into space, crying. I ran towards her and grabbed her arm.

"Maka. Maka!" I shook her lightly. She finally turned to me. "Tsubaki? Oh, Tsubaki! You're here! I'm glad you're all here. I love your company. But I didn't like Black Star's greeting…it hurt. Oh well, I'm sure he figured out pretty fast that I'm not as weak as I look right now! Ha ha." _Hmm. Still the same Maka we're used to. I'm so relieved she woke up…_

**Soul's P.O.V**

_I have to get to Lord Death's office soon so I can get out of there and return to Maka. There's something wrong with her. She's more…afraid now. God, I hope she doesn't turn out like Chrona…that would so NOT be cool. _

I walked into Lord Death's office and called him with the mirror. "Hey, kiddo! How are you doing? Is Maka doing any better?" Lord Death asked with his weird voice. "Maka has woken up. But…there's something off about her. I can't really tell what it is, but she is having nightmares every night and screaming in pain. I believe that the kishin may still be alive, dormant inside her mind…is this possible?"

Lord Death looked at me. He stared off in wonder, thinking. "Hmm. It's quite possible that that is the case. If that's so, then Maka's bravery will be used as energy for Asura…so we'll just have to find a way to get him out of there and really destroy him. For now, just keep watch on her. Don't let her out of your sight, because she may do something dangerous. I've known Asura for a long time, long enough to know that if he manages to take control over her, he will end up killing her. Maybe even try to convince her that it was of her own free will. Maka may be strong, but against the kishin, it will be VERY difficult for her to face him, even for her." Lord Death said.

"Alright. I'll keep an eye on Maka. Thank you, Lord Death." I walked out of his office and ran back to Maka. When I got there, Maka was crying and the others were already there. I walked in slowly, trying to keep my cool. I sat down next to her and took her hand. "It'll be alright, Maka. I promise. You've been through worse, haven't you?" the comment earned a smile from her. "Yes, I guess you're right. This is nothing."


	3. The Battle Between Souls

**Maka's P.O.V.**

I saw Soul walk into the infirmary. He looked at Black Star, Tsubaki, Death the Kid, Patty, Liz and me. "I see you're all here. I have to tell you all something. I think you, Maka, of all people, deserve to know." We all looked up to see Soul. "Well, what is it? Does it have to do with my dreams?" I asked. "Dreams? What dreams? Maka…?" Tsubaki, Kid, and Black Star asked.

Soul now turned to face them. "When Maka defeated the kishin, she was injured. She passed out and throughout the whole week, she would scream and cry for help in her sleep. She never woke up, though. When she finally did, she told me that in her dreams, the kishin had been torturing her the whole time. When she woke up, she was so frightened, she tried to attack me. I went to Lord Death about it, because I figured something was wrong with her. We believe that the kishin had a last defense system by implanting himself into Maka's head. We need to watch her, because he is feeding off of her bravery and could make her do anything he wanted to, even kill herself, while having her believe she wanted to do it. I won't let you out of my site, Maka." Soul looked at me with troubled eyes.

"_They only want me…don't listen to them. Come back to me, let's have some fun…" a voice said in my head "And if I followed? What would happen?" I asked. "It would be us, having the best of times! And if you don't follow, well, I suppose I will have to hurt you again. Ha ha…Would you like to see an example of my power?" _

I opened my eyes to find Soul and the others over me, trying to wake me up. "Maka…are you alright? You just completely spaced out. Is something wrong?" Soul looked at me, wonderingly.

"_I'll tell him about you. He won't take long to figure it out, even if I didn't. As far as pain, I don't care. I've been through much, much worse pain. Your pain could never affect me as badly. It's nothing to me! Hit me with your best shot!" I screamed to the voice in my head. "Yes, that's right. Show me that bravery of yours…ever so sweet. You just be brave. It's delicious…" _

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I shouted out loud. I looked around, finding everyone staring at me, worrisome. "Maka…is it that damned kishin? What is he saying?" Soul moved closer to me. But just as I was about to answer, a sharp, white hot pain blew across my stomach.

My white shirt I'd been wearing was soiled in blood again, and I felt the dizziness come. NO! "I won't give in to you, Asura! GO AWAY!" I tried to hide my pain, but the others had already noticed, and as Black Star and Tsubaki ran to get help, Soul just stayed by me, screaming my name.

I had one bloodied hand on my stomach. _This is nothing. I only feel bad because of Soul. He has to watch me go through this._ "I'm fine. Don't worry about me. It's nothing." I tried to reassure him. "Maka, you idiot, what do you mean it's nothing?! You're bleeding out! What happened to you? Did your stitches open again?" I knew that he was wrong_._

_How am I supposed to tell him it was the kishin and not me? How did the kishin even DO that?_ I dipped my head back…trying to stay conscious, but my efforts only made me bleed more. _No! I won't give in to you, kishin!_

"Soul…it's the kishin. Don't let me fall asleep!" I reached a hand out to him, the one that was not holding my wound, though it hurt so much. The pain wasn't so bad though. I can deal with this. I've gone through much worse pain.

**Soul's P.O.V.**

"The kishin is doing this to you?" I looked at Maka in fear. _Oh, god. At this rate, if the kishin is getting this strong, Maka won't last much longer._ I reached out and held her outstretched hand. "Yes, and he keeps whispering in my head." This is getting really serious.

"Damn it, Maka, don't listen to the kishin! Fight it, because I know you can! You're my Meister, you can't die! If you die, who is going to turn me into a death scythe? You have to hold on. Promise me, Maka, that you'll hold on." I tightened my grip on her hand. "I will…for as long as I can." She gave me a weak smile. Suddenly, Black Star came running in and started yelling "MAKA I'LL HELP YOU FEEL BETTER! COME ON, STAY AWAKE, DON'T GET ALL WEAK NOW!" and Black Star was greeted with a Maka Chop. It's not as strong as all of her other ones have been, but it was enough to shut Black Star up.

Professor Stein and everyone else followed. "It looks like my suspicions have been confirmed. So, Maka, I guess you didn't completely defeat the kishin after all, from the looks of your new wounds." Maka shot a glance of rage at the professor. "Maybe, instead of 'confirming your suspicions', we should worry about HELPING MAKA?!" I yelled at him.

All the others had looks on their faces that obviously agreed with me. "Well, then, Soul, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. I'll help Maka with a special operation to slow down the kishin and strengthen her soul." _Leave? But I am her weapon! I should be the one with this problem, not her! It's my fault that she got hurt…_My thoughts were interrupted when Stein started pushing me and all the others out of the room and into the empty hallway. He gave me a weak smile and said "Don't worry about her. She is going to be fine. Besides, you shouldn't be too hard on yourself about this…there was nothing any of us could have done to prevent this. Just go home and try to get some rest. I should be done with this by tomorrow. You can come and see her then. Until then, however, I need you to leave. Goodnight, Soul." He closed the door behind him, and Maka's ear piercing scream filled my thoughts and the hallway.

Kid and Black Star heard it too. "I hope she will be okay…it's so not like her to act the way she did…no matter! Don't worry, guys, we'll get that kishin out of her head and **I** will be the one to destroy it! This is my chance to redeem myself for falling to the stupid thing…HE WON'T STAND A CHANCE AGAINST THE MIGHTY BLACK STAR! HA HA HA!" and with his obnoxious laugh, Black Star began walking away, as Tsubaki gave a final, sad glance to the room from which Maka's screams could be heard, then she followed Black Star.

"Are you alright, Soul?" Kid asked silently. I ended my enraged stare at the door, and looked towards Kid. "How is that damned kishin still alive? I thought we KILLED it. I saw it burst in that light…" There were so many things on my mind. "I know it's hard to see your partner like that, but I sensed something…inside of her soul. Something that is slowly growing. I think…I think that it is the kishin, slowly swallowing her soul, or at least dominating it. Anyway…you need to rest, Soul. You have been with Maka long enough. It's time that you take a break and get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow_." Yeah…tomorrow. I just hope that Maka's condition doesn't worsen before I get there tomorrow. Ehh. She'll be fine. She's always fine._ I grinned at that last thought and started my walk home.


	4. Doubts and Sacrifice

**Thank you guys, for all the views! I like seeing that people are reading my story. I have a lot of great ideas for this story. If you have any ideas or ways that I can perfect the story, please them below. Oh, and please, tell me how I'm doing! It means a lot! Ok-on with the story! Enjoy **

**Tsubaki's P.O.V.**

"It's all we can do. We can only worry and hope that Maka will be alright." I turned to Black Star. Tears formed in my eyes and I let myself fall onto the floor of our apartment, right in front of Black Star, and buried my face in my hands. "Black Star," I said, with a stern look on my face.

He seemed surprised at this and kneeled down in front of me. "Do you honestly believe that Maka is going to be alright? I mean, what if she's taken over by the kishin?" He now obtained a more serious look.

"I will NOT let that happen." He got up and his face softened. "Maka better hold up, otherwise I won't be able to kick its ass and surpass god! We will defeat the kishin, I promise. Asura has to pay for hurting our friend. But this time, he won't be able to escape. I'll kill him FOR GOOD! HE DOESN'T STAND A CHANCE AGAINST HIS GOD, BLACK STAR! HA!"

I relaxed a little. "Yeah, you're right. We can't give up so easily." I smiled to myself and began cooking dinner. _She better be alright…I don't know how all these guys would react if she did die…_

**Kid's P.O.V.**

_Maka…Her soul is possessed by the kishin. That must have been what I saw in her soul. She'll be fine, though. She's always fine. But if the kishin is using her most powerful weapon against her, will she be the same as she was before?_

These thoughts taunted my head as I walked up to the assignment board, Liz and Patty at my sides. Most of the missions had been taken, but there were still some hard ones that hadn't been taken yet. I picked up the first one I saw:

_Kishin egg_

_-inside of Death City_

_-has eaten 43 human souls_

_-considered dangerous_

"Liz, Patty, we're taking this one. Let's go, NOW." I grabbed them both and headed off to our new mission.

**Maka's P.O.V.**

I screamed as I fought as hard as possible as Asura slid his hand down my shoulder. "Get OFF!" I screamed as I tried to throw a punch "Wake up, wake up, WAKE UP!" I shouted to myself. "Your bravery is truly such a feast." He took my face in his hands. I responded by violently spitting in his face.

"Ha-ha. Oh, Maka Albarn. This is just too delicious." I could feel him inside of my soul. It was an uncomfortable feeling, like someone sticking a finger inside of a fresh wound. It wrapped around me, or rather, _he_ did. "Just…you wait." I spat at him, in my weak attempt to scare him.

"We'll crush you and you'll wish you never met any of us. We're stronger than you think. I will NEVER give in to you. Never…" His response was a simple laugh. "Oh, but Maka, that's what makes this so great. You," he pulled on my arm, "and your delightful courage. Quite a show, if I might say so." I struggled against his touch.

I turned away; hoping he would leave me alone, though deep down, I knew he wouldn't. Not until I'd fully defeated him. _I have to stay strong. As long as I do that, he can't get to me…right? _These thoughts clouded my mind as I wished to wake up, no matter the pain I would be in.

Soul's P.O.V.

I was lost in thought as I held Maka's hand. _When is this going to end? This is totally uncool. Stein better fix this. _Suddenly, Stein walked into the room. He turned the large metal item on the side of his head.

"Soul," he started, "Maka needs you to help her. She was able to pull through last time, but this time the kishin has her in…I suppose one would say a prison. She needs assistance, someone to help her 'break out', if you will. The question stands, however; are you going to help her? You will not be able to turn into your weapon form. This is a dangerous mission, and I can't say if you will like what you see."

I stood up and slipped Maka's hand from my grasp. "A weapon must always be prepared to die for their meister, right? So I have no choice, either way. And I can't leave her like this-she's my best friend." Stein looked up and smiled. "Good. Then let's start." I bowed my head a little to look at Maka one last time. "I'm coming, Maka. We'll beat the kishin together, or die trying." I then walked over to the bed next to her. _I'm coming…_

**So, how did I do? I'm incredibly sorry for updating so late, I just got lazy…but if you guys reviewed, I would speed up, promise! Tell me how I'm doing! **

**THXXX**


	5. A Brave Soul's Rescue-An Operation?

**Hello again! So, I'm going to do my very BEST to post every day. I type pretty fast, and my mind runs faster! I see you have taken interest to my story, what with the favorites, followers, and reviewers! Thanks, guys! It means a lot to me, it really does! Keep it coming! Okay, I'll quit my yapping-here's what you've been waiting for! I hope you enjoy it! **

**Maka's P.O.V.**

The air around me felt…almost toxic. As if it wasn't _my_ air, but the kishin's madness slithering into my soul, poisoning it to the core. _How am I going to get out of here? I have to stay pure, or I will never get out of here…_

I could feel my soul, battling to stay out of the kishin's grasp, but I was losing this battle. Everywhere I look, it's the kishin's madness. The sky, the floor, even the air was filled to the brim with insanity.

The kishin suddenly was right next to me, with many tools in his hands. I'm not sure what they were, but I knew for sure he had no good intentions with them. He took out one of the tools, and I suddenly found myself screaming.

"There, that's what I like to hear." He let out a laugh of insanity. Then I noticed that there was a second figure standing off in the distance.

_It's just another kishin trick, he's doubling himself. He's done it before-when he woke up, Black Star hallucinated that he broke the vial of black blood. But why do it now?_

That figure started coming closer, running now, and then its face was revealed…but it wasn't the kishin, as I thought it would be. No, this face was much too familiar to be that of the kishin. This was the face of my Soul Eater. "S-Soul?"

**Soul's P.O.V.**

When Stein asked me to save Maka, I wasn't sure what to expect. I sure as hell was NOT expecting him to hit me with his soul wavelength.

The feeling that followed was unexplainable. It was like all of my senses just…disappeared without a trace. Then, I woke up in a dark room, where the sky was filled with kishin eyes.

"This must be the place," I said, as I got up from the floor. _Man, this place is creepy. How did she stand this for so long? _

I started walking, then came to a stop as I heard Maka's blood curdling scream. _Oh, god! _I thought as my eyes froze on the scene before me. Maka was on a table, and the kishin had torture devices stuck inside of Maka.

I ran to help her, but a sudden gust of wind blew me back against the wall. Pieces of cloth wrapped around me, trapping me to the wall. "There now, don't interrupt us. We're just having fun over here." He smirked at me, and then turned back to Maka.

"If this is your idea of fun, you need to find other hobbies." I growled at him. I felt something sharp against the wall. _If I could just… _I grabbed it. It was sharp enough, so I started cutting through the rope, trying not to make too many movements so as not to attract the attention of the kishin, even though I wanted nothing more than to rip him apart for hurting Maka.

Maka looked at me with the most frightened eyes I'd ever seen on her, even though I don't think she was scared for herself, she was scared for me. In her eyes held a look that said "Why are you here? You shouldn't have come, I can handle this."

_Oh, Maka. Still trying not to show concern for herself, just others. We'll pull through this, I know we will._ Suddenly, the rope cut, and I ran to the kishin, much to her surprise, and punched him so hard, he fell to the ground, groaning in pain.

Stein had told me, before he hit me with his soul wavelength, that the kishin wasn't going to be able to dodge our attacks like before. He was getting strong still, so he was weak. But, without any weapons, it was going to be difficult to defeat him. I had told him, "I don't care, so long as I can get a punch at the guy, I'll do some damage." He'd smiled and then everything went black.

**Maka's P.O.V.**

Soul punched the kishin and he'd fallen to the floor. Then, he ran over to me, and I tried to get up, despite my injuries. I was bleeding out. Funny, this seems to be the situation we keep getting into. I dropped to the floor, and my hands flew out in front of me, trying to break the fall, but they were too weak to withstand my weight right now.

_Ironic, isn't it? Even my soul is heavy. But that's a good thing…right? It means I'm still pure. I'm still…me._ Soul picked me up in his arms, and I flung one arm around his neck, grasping it as tight as I could, with my other arm on my stomach. Soul ran as fast as he could to the door that would lead us out of here.

Suddenly, we heard a shout. "You can't ever fully escape me! I'M INSIDE OF YOU! And I will be here, waiting, for when you fall asleep!" He chuckled, then broke out into a laugh that frightened me to the core.

"And I will fight until you DIE!" I screamed back at him, and I saw the door close behind us.

**Soul's P.O.V.**

I woke up in a bed. I looked around and instantly knew where I was. I walked over to the bed next to mine, where Maka was just waking up, also. She sat up, wincing because of her stitches.

She started pouting. "When is this going to end, Soul? How many times are you going to have to save me?" I sat in the all-too-familiar chair next to the bed and stared at her for a long moment, not sure what to say.

Then I finally spoke up, still trying to keep my cool, even after everything that's happened. "Until the end." And I leaned my head back.

**Black Star's P.O.V.**

I sat impatiently at the table, wondering what Tsubaki had made for lunch. I'm sure it was good though. I could never get enough of Tsubaki's cooking-it was delicious.

She came out with her usual outfit, and had a plate full of delicious looking food in her hands. After lunch, we heard a knock at the door. We shot a glance at each other. "I'll get-"she started, but I stopped her. "No. I'll get it. Don't worry. Just sit here and relax; it's been a long day."

I lightly tapped her shoulder, motioning for her to sit back down. She smiled, obviously grateful that her god was helping her out. Then she relaxed and sat on the couch.

I ran up to the door. "Who's there?" I shouted. I was half-expecting some prank, since there were some of those happening around here recently. But I couldn't have been any more wrong. Instead, when I opened the door, I was faced with my best friend.

"Oh. Hey Soul. Is Maka doing okay? Has she woken up yet?" I asked. He put his hands in his pockets. "Yeah. She woke up. She's fine. Stein did some soul operation on her; she should be fine. And she's getting released today. We were wondering if you guys wanted to come over tonight or something. Like, a party, I guess."

He scratched his head awkwardly. I knew he was hiding something about it, and I wondered what it was. I was about to ask him when I heard a voice behind me, obviously Tsubaki. "Of course, we'd love to go." She said softly.

I could see she was in a much better mood then before. It must be because of Maka. I'm glad she's alright, but…what is Soul hiding from us?

**PHEW! Done with that chapter! I gotta say, this is really fun to write. I feel like I'm watching an episode while I'm writing it. I'm like, subconsciously writing it, and reading what's going on. Ha ha-or it's just me and my strange self. **

**So-how did I do with this one? Was it good? Was it bad? Tell me what you think! If you have any questions, feel free to ask-but I won't give anything away. (nice try, though ****) **

**Also, if you have any ideas of how I could perfect this story, please tell me! Thanks for all the support, guys! See you tomorrow!**


	6. A Party and A Battle with a Kishin Egg

**HEY GUYS! I got the next chappie for ya. I hope you like it! It was super fun to write! **** Heere you go! Oh, and don't forget to review! **

**Soul's P.O.V.**

_I wonder where Kid is…I haven't seen him in a week. Where could he have gone?_ I sighed and walked back home. I had to; I have to. What kind of uncool guy misses a party for his best friend?

I grinned, letting my teeth show. I approached the door, and walked into the empty apartment. I had invited Black Star and Tsubaki to come over early and help me make this place look at least halfway decent.

I had tried to ask Kid, but he and his weapon partners were MIA. Oh well. Too bad for them, I'm sure this is going to be a sick party. I just hope Maka doesn't want me to dance with her; the last time I did, she stepped on my foot.

We normally don't have dancing parties at our apartment, but this is a special occasion. I sat down on the couch after I'd gotten a cold soda for myself.

Suddenly I heard, "Yahoo! Your god Black Star is here to help you out, Soul!" by the door. _He's still as cocky as ever…_I thought to myself. I let him in and Tsubaki had a bag in her hand.

"What's in the bag, Tsubaki?" I asked her. She smiled and set the bag down on the table. "Some decorations, music…stuff like that. I figured you could use them," she said.

She began pulling things out of the bag. There were some things to hang on the wall, and some stuff to put on the table; finally, there was some music. The music she had was some jazz, some pop, and some other stuff I didn't know.

To think, that I'm going to all this trouble for Maka.

_You sure are something, Maka. You sure are. _I sighed as I started hanging stuff up and putting things in the oven.

**Maka's P.O.V.**

"And here are some painkillers, in case the pain bothers you at all. Don't take more than 2 in one day, though." The nurse handed me a small bottle. She casually helped me put on some clothes, and then she sat down and began writing things in a journal.

Just as I turned towards the door, she spoke up. "Maka," she stopped writing, "If you need anything else…just come back here, alright?" I nodded and continued out of the room to the bench that was right outside, waiting for Soul.

He said he had something planned for when I got home…I couldn't help but wonder what it was. I heard the revving of a motorcycle engine near closer and closer, until it was right in front of me. I walked over to the motorcycle and took the spare helmet from Soul.

"You know, despite how badly you get hurt…I'm sure you'll always be flat-chested." He gave a large smirk as he looked at me.

_I assume he only said that because he thinks I can't Maka chop him right now. How unlucky for him…_I grabbed the nearest book and slammed his head with it as hard as I could. "You should have seen it coming."

I crossed my arms and looked up. Then, I smiled and helped him up. "Let's just go home; no insults, deal?" I said with a laugh. He got on the bike and we finally got home. I have to say, I actually thought I wasn't going to see this place again.

That's why when I opened the door and found a surprise party all for me, I smiled and even laughed a little, temporarily forgetting everything that had happened. I did notice, however, Black Star's piercing stare; one that chilled me to the core.

I think he may have just been upset that he wasn't the center of attention for one night.

**Black Star's P.O.V.**

I was getting _very_ suspicious about Soul and Maka. They were hiding something, I could tell. My godly senses picked it up. I danced with Tsubaki, which kept me busy, burying my curiosity for awhile because that girl made me so nervous, but later on, I had to ask her.

When the party was over, I walked up to her with Tsubaki and we all sat down on the couch while Soul was in the other room. "Maka," I started, "What happened to you in there?"

Tsubaki's expression now turned serious, and she faced Maka as well now. I saw Maka tense up, and she put on her best confused face.

But I knew it was a lie.

"What do you mean, Black Star?" She looked all innocent and stuff, she was just looking at me like a lost child. By then, I had gotten up and ran over to her, jumping up and down.

"What do _you_ mean?! I mean after you got all sliced up and had to have Stein fix you! I DEMAND THAT YOU TELL YOUR GOD RIGHT NOW!" I knew it was a bit of overkill, considering Tsubaki was now scolding me, but I just had to know!

**Maka's P.O.V.**

Black Star wanted an answer as to what happened. I had to tell him; I mean he's been my friend since we were little. So, I did what any person in their right mind would do in this situation; I told him.

And Soul came a little afterwards. I _was_ wondering where Kid could be; when I looked at Soul, I mean. Not that I like him or anything, because I honestly don't like Kid. He's just…not my type. I mean, he's nice and all, but I think he's a little too dramatic.

_I could only imagine; I mean we fight all the time as friends when something's not symmetrical. Imagine living with the guy! Ugh! Poor Liz and Patty…to think they have to deal with that crap everyday!_

"Uh…Maka? Are you okay?" I saw Soul looking at me, and Black Star and Tsubaki sitting in shock of what I had just told him. "What? Oh, yeah! Of course I am! I'm just fine. I was wondering, Black Star; do you know where Kid is?"

Black Star seemed to break out his daze that he was in. A smile crept on his face. He had this look on his face that made me feel like an idiot. "Didn't you hear? He went after a kishin egg that wondered into the city. I thought everyone knew that."

I turned to Soul, who seemed to have peaked interest in the conversation. It was silent for a minute before I spoke up. "He went after a kishin egg? I hope he comes back okay." Everyone began laughing at me.

"Maka, what are you, stupid?" Soul said, right before I Maka chopped him. "Come on, this is Kid we're talking about. He's a grim reaper, after all. He's the strongest one of us." I smiled at the thought, thinking of the irony. _And yet he didn't defeat the kishin. It was me. He had fallen and I was the one who fought him unconsciously! So, if anyone is the strongest, its ME._ "Yeah, whatever," is all I said.

Kid's P.O.V.

This kishin egg…it's stronger than any other I've seen! It knocked me to the ground without a second thought. I took a good, hard look at the kishin, and I noticed something.

"You DISGUST me! You obviously don't know of symmetry, the balance of the universe! You're a disgrace to your own existence! You don't deserve to live!"

I felt the heat boiling in my cheeks; looking at this vile creation was giving me a headache. I heard Patty's laugh, and stood up. "Oh, he's done for! You really pissed him off now!" Liz shouted.

"Liz! Patty!" I shouted, avoiding the hideously asymmetrical being. Liz answered, "Yeah?" I froze in my place and smiled. "Death Cannon." And with that, I felt my body levitate into the air and the guns wrap around my arms.

I hit the ground and pointed the gun at the kishin. "3" I heard Patty say. "2" Liz said, and her tone suggested a smile on her face. "1! Ready to fire!" Patty said, obviously enjoying herself, or thinking of giraffes.

The cannons' insides began lighting up, and I felt a smirk on my face. Once the shot was fired, the kishin stumbled back, not yet finished, but its defense system was down. I took this opportunity to turn Liz and Patty back into their gun forms and fire at this abomination continuously, shouting "Disgusting! Disgusting! DISGUSTING!" until the thing exploded and in its place was a single red soul.

Liz and Patty changed to their human form, and I turned away as they ran towards it. My headache began to fade.

"Ah. I feel much better. Nothing like fixing asymmetrical things brings me peace of mind. Wait…now that I think about it, I think that I forgot to fold the tip of the toilet paper again! Oh, NO! I'm such worthless garbage! Nothing, nothing but filthy reaper scum! I don't deserve to live! I'm an abomination! How could I forget something like that for the second time?!"

I slumped down to the floor and began whacking the floor with my fist, my tears falling and staining the pavement. I heard Liz running over to me with her high-heeled boots. "Kid? What's wrong? Come on, you're the most symmetrical guy I know!"

I lifted my head and looked at her, tears still falling. "You…you don't think I'm asymmetrical garbage?" I asked hopefully. "Of course not! And I checked the toilet paper, its folded. No need for this stupid temper tantrum. Come on, let's go!" I stared at her, wondering what she meant.

"Go? Go where?" Liz and Patty both started laughing at me. "What? What is so funny? I DEMAND to know what is so funny!" I stomped my foot.

"Oh, well, I thought that since you're a reaper, you would be the first to get the news. We're going to Maka's house, they're having a party over there. I thought a surprise visit would help, considering…you know."

I nodded and headed in that direction.

Soul's P.O.V.

Everyone was giggling when I heard a knock at the door. It got suddenly quiet and everyone looked at me. "Oh, alright; I'll get it." I said, reluctantly. I suddenly felt like the slave of the house.

_If this keeps up, I'll end up having to do everything for Maka!_ I sighed as I opened the door. When I saw who it was, I froze.

"Um…hey, Kid. I was hoping you'd be done with your mission before the party ended. Since you're here, come on inside, I guess." With the mention of Kid's name, Everyone else inside looked up.

"Kid! Hey! What's up?" Black Star said. Instead of answering him though, he just went straight to Maka. "How are you doing? Is it taken care of?" He looked from her to me. She sighed, which gave us in.

Kid got this look of pure rage on his face and tensed up."What? They let you out of the hospital _knowing_ you still have him inside of you?" Maka just looked down and I saw a small tear fall from her cheek.

"It's a battle I have to face on my own. He's in _my_ head, after all. I have to take care of this, Kid." I stomped right over to her. "Hey," I said, placing my hand on her shoulder, "that's not true. I'm going to help you through this. After I saw what he did to you, I'm definitely not going to leave you. I promise."

I smiled, though all the others just looked down and depressed. She then looked up and looked much better. "Come on, guys. What are you so down about? It's a party, let's have fun! Don't worry about me; I'm fine. I promise you."

She smiled then got up and went to go get something. I swear, if she keeps telling everyone that she is fine, she is going to fall to the madness, whether she likes it or not.

She's gotta open up sometime about what happened to her in there. It's not like that's something you can just keep to yourself forever. I mean, he was _torturing_ her.

Even I wouldn't be able to be that cool.

**Soo, I think that kind of counts as a little spark going on between Black Star and Tsubaki, seeing as she "always makes him nervous". What do you think is going to happen next? I'm curious too! As always, thank you to all of you guys who reviewed! I do so love the comments that you send me! I'm glad you guys are into this story! Well, I'm going to write the next chapter. Until next time! **


	7. Stein's Theory-Maka's Secret Strength?

**Wow! The reviews are really picking up! And to answer Anteater's question, Soul couldn't transform into a weapon only when he was in Maka's head. The power comes from the outside, so they can't transform into weapons. It was different with Tsubaki when she battled with Masamune because she was inside of a weapon and she also has some supposed 'power' that was handed down to her. Hope that answers your question! And if anyone has any other questions, please DO NOT hesitate to ask. I will answer as much as I can. Thanks guys, for all the reviews, as usual! I love them to death! **

**Kid's P.O.V.**

_How could they let Maka go when she was still internally battling the Kishin? This makes no sense. I must consult with my father at once. _I was lost in thought as I slowly realized where I was. Everyone's face stared up at me in wonder.

I simply stood up and walked out of Soul and Maka's house. After the door was closed behind me, I began running towards the Death room. I burst through the doors, panting.

"Hey, Kiddo! How are you? Why did you run all the way here?" his weird voice questioned. "Father," I breathed, barely able to stand, "why was Maka allowed to go home if she's still battling with the kishin?" I stared at him, waiting.

"We can help her no further. She and Soul have to defeat it themselves." Stein's voice crept up behind me. The footsteps echoed through the room, and he appeared in front of me. I raised my eyebrows.

"There must be _something_ that we can do to help Maka!" I yelled at him, my face heated with rage. I turned to my father, expecting a different answer.

"I understand your concern, Kid. But the only way for you and the others to help her and Soul is to make sure her bravery remains intact, and the kishin doesn't take it away from her. The minute she gives up will be the moment the kishin will take her over. Understand?"

My father said as I turned away. "Fine," I hissed and began walking, "but that doesn't make me any less frustrated. I'm going home now; goodbye father." I said as I walked away, determined to find a way to help Maka.

**Maka's P.O.V.**

After the party was over, everyone left and went home. I went to my room and left Soul laying on the couch as I closed the door. _How am I going to sleep tonight? What's going to happen once I fall asleep?_

I changed quickly into my pajamas and then opened the door to find Soul waiting in front of me. "Oh; hey Soul. What's up?" I couldn't help but be nervous; I knew what he was going to say already, though I didn't really want to talk about it. He looked at me, then shook his head.

"Aren't you scared? Even a little?" His blood-red eyes seemed to be looking at my frightened and trembling soul. It was as if he'd read my mind. I was trying hard not to let my fear show. I awkwardly put my hand on my shoulder and dipped my head down to look at the floor.

I didn't want to look into his eyes, afraid he would see how truly scared I really was. "That's the whole point…isn't it?" I asked, my voice wavering, though he didn't seem to notice. " For me not to be scared and face this?"

I lifted my head, still trying not to look into his eyes. "But how can I do that if that's exactly what he wants me to do? If he's using my biggest strength against me? What then?" I said as my eyes begrudgingly met his. He sighed, and everything fell into dead silence for a moment.

"I don't know." Soul said, breaking the silence. "But Maka, I'll help you with all that I can. After all, what kind of cool guy like me leaves his Meister to face something like this on her own?" He said, shoving his hands into his pockets and smiling a bit.

"I know, Soul. I know you'll help me. Thanks." Suddenly, I heard the voice in my head again. _Oh, Maka Albarn…I hope you're ready to play. This is going to be so fun. You'll wake up, alright, but you can never escape your nightmares. _

"Crap." I said under my breath, walking to my bed. I decided to keep this from Soul , because I know it will only worry him more.

I can't have that. I looked at Soul, who was scratching his head awkwardly. "Well, goodnight then, Maka. Call me if you need anything, I guess." I smiled and said, "Sure. Goodnight, Soul." Then he closed my door.

**Stein's P.O.V.**

After Kid left, I decided to tell Lord Death what was on my mind. "Lord Death, sir, I must tell you something." He turned to me, obviously mildly upset that Kid had stomped off like that. "What is it, Stein?" he said, turning to me.

"Well, I sensed something strange with Maka's soul when I operated on her. It seems she has the blood of a weapon as well as a meister. The weapon is dormant, for now, but I fear the kishin could wake up the weapon currently residing inside of her. I've also noticed that Maka has more power than normal meisters; her soul is one of the strongest I've seen."

I pushed up on my glasses that began to fall down my nose. "If the weapon inside of her wakes up, it could damage the resonance rate between her and Soul Eater. It could also give them massive power stronger than any Scythe. It could increase their resonance rate or gradually decrease it to the point that they can never use it again." Lord Death looked at me for a moment. "Well, we'll just have to see won't we?" he said finally. "Yes, we will." I responded. _We certainly will…_

**Soul's P.O.V.**

I was sleeping when I heard Maka screaming. I woke up instantly and ran towards her room."Maka!" I yelled. I opened the door, and what I saw made my eyes open wider than I thought possible.

Maka's P.O.V.

"_You see, I'm going to show you something. You may not believe it, but it's not a trick. I promise you." He smirked. Asura had found me running away from him and had tied me to a chair. I turned my head to the side. _

"_I don't want you to show me anything." I said, barely able to contain myself in this nightmare. I knew I was dreaming. I just had to find a way out. At least he wasn't torturing me. "You know, that was very rude. When someone offers you something, you take it!" _

_A blow struck my face. I took the blow, wincing, but glad it wasn't something else. "After exploring your soul, I found out what is so special about you. You, Maka Albarn-" he walked over to me and squeezed the wound in my side from our last battle. Suddenly, a blue light seeped out of the wound as I stared in wonder. _

_After the light faded, I felt something in my wrists burst out and the rope that had bound me was broken. When I looked at my wrists, they weren't there. In their places were two large, blue striped blades. _

_Suddenly many more blades fought their way out of my stomach and legs and stabbed the kishin. "-are a weapon." He finished his sentence with a maniacal laugh._

_I began screaming, unsure of what was happening to me. "Maka!" I heard, the familiar voice calling for me. _

I woke up screaming, with all of the blades still there. I looked around for Soul, and he just stood at the door in wonder and shock. The blades in my stomach slid back inside me, leaving the two on my wrists as I stretched my hands.

The blades were somewhat painful, yet bearable. Besides, I was too in shock to notice the pain. I looked towards Soul, who was still caught up in wonder. I began crying, tears falling on the blades as I sat up.

"Maka…" Soul said, "what are you?" I cried even harder at that comment, knowing Soul would never see me the same way again. "It's not my fault!" was all I could say. I willed with everything I had for the weapons to disappear.

Then, I felt a slicing sensation in my wrists as the weapons were suddenly gone. I couldn't even move. I could only sit on my bed, panting and out of breath. Soul slowly approached me, and I could tell he was scared.

"He did this to me, Soul. It's not my fault, I swear!" I yelled out at him. Soul simply walked to the foot of the bed and sat down slowly.

"You think I wouldn't have noticed if you had kept something like that from me? I would have found out if you knew." He said slowly, trying to process that his meister was a weapon as well.

He finally looked up at me and said, "I thought I was just dreaming, but I somehow knew this whole time. When you fought with the kishin last, right before you got hurt; you were fighting him as a weapon, Maka."

I threw my head onto the pillow. "No. No, that's not true!" my muffled voice cried. "I'm sorry Maka. Are you alright?" He looked somewhat understanding, and I looked up at him.

"I just found out that I'm a weapon, and you're asking me if I'm _alright_?" I hissed at him. "Hey, I'm not the one with problems here!" He yelled back. I grabbed the nearest book.

"Maka…" he hurriedly got up, but not before I slammed the book into his head. "CHOP!" He fell to the floor, blood spewing out of his head. I already felt better. He got up, reluctantly, and said, "You know, I might just take away all of your books one day. Anyway, what are we going to do about this?"

He rubbed his head. I looked to my wrist and winced as the blade came out again. "I have to tell them. Maybe they will know what's going on." Soul's expression tensed.

"You can't be serious. This will destroy your reputation, Maka. Are you sure?" I turned my head to face him. "What else can I do? I have no choice." I said as I willed the blade back into my body.

**Well, things are getting interesting, aren't they? Oh, and sorry for the late update. I had a massive writer's block! Seriously, I sat with the same two paragraphs for days! I have all my ideas now, though, so you won't have to wait so long anymore. Oh, and this story has been put on Facebook! So go and like it! You can get to me easier there. Just type in "An Enemy Thought Dead; A Soul Eater Fanfiction". It should pop right up! The more likes, the faster the updates. And don't forget to review down below and follow/favorite this story. Thanks to all those who've done so-you rock! Well, until tomorrow! Bye! **


	8. The Secrets Within-Revealed?

**Hello, everyone! Well, I know it's been awhile, but today I'm update two chapters just for you! So, I hope you enjoy them! I would have updated them before, but the internet went down for a few days…so today I have a good excuse to have not have updated before…so sorry, but I couldn't have helped it. Anyway, here's the chapter! The other one should be up sometime today…**

**Maka's P.O.V.**

I reluctantly threw on my usual outfit, not wanting to go to school; I knew that if I was going to school, it was time for me to tell Lord Death what happened the night before. I could only hope that I wouldn't break out into my weapon form in the middle of class or even worse-being expelled from the school.

I didn't think that it would be that drastic, but then again, there aren't many weapon-meisters at the academy. Actually, there are none whatsoever. After I made breakfast for Soul and I, we arrived at school. I sighed, knowing that today wasn't going to be great.

Soul broke my train of thought when he said, "Hey, Maka. There's nothing to worry about. I'm sure Lord Death will understand." I nodded and we continued up the steps.

I looked up to see Black Star on the roof of the school screaming about how great he was. I saw Tsubaki attempting to get him down, for fear that he would hurt himself. I feel bad for Tsubaki; I mean, she has to deal with that all the time.

Kid, Liz, and Patty came out from the sidelines. Black Star saw me and jumped down, earning a frightened reaction from Tsubaki. Black Star was the first to approach me.

"Hey, Maka. Are you feeling any better?" He asked. I looked up at him and the others slowly surrounded me. I stared at all of them, before saying, "I need you all to come to the Death Room with me. It's an emergency."

**Tsubaki's P.O.V.**

When Maka said that she needed all of us to go to the Death Room with her, I wasn't sure what to think. I wondered if something bad had happened, but then I remembered that the kishin was still inside of her. I followed closely behind her as we all made our way to the Death Room.

I knew that nothing good was to come out of this.

**Kid's P.O.V.**

Maka had asked us all to go to the Death Room, so when we got there, we called my father to come and speak with us. He had arrived in a short time, and had asked how everyone was doing before Stein had come inside of the room as well and taken his place on the right side of the mirror. It seemed he knew something, but he wasn't going to tell us.

I had a very bad feeling about this…

**Maka's P.O.V.**

_Here we go. My life is about to change. I'm going to be expelled, I know it._ "Lord Death," I began. "I've come because there is something important I have to tell you." His expression seemed to relax, if that makes sense. "Yeah? What is it, Maka?" He asked with his goofy voice.

I turned around to face all of our friends, with Soul at my side. "I want you all to know that I didn't know about this before. I only found out last night." Everyone looked very confused.

They would all see in a minute what I meant. When I turned back around, Stein's lips pulled a little, into a smile that chilled to the bone.

It was even more painful than the first time. As I slid the blades out of my back, it felt as if I had been stabbed. I felt the blood trickling down my skin, and soaking through my shirt.

I couldn't help but scream in agony; it was a white-hot pain like I'd never felt before. I dropped to my knees, and the blades slipped back into my back, earning another cry from me.

Soul came running for me after I hit the ground. The others snapped out of the trance they were in and rushed to help me. Soul's hand found its way to my back for support. "M-Maka…you're bleeding!" Soul's eyes filled with concern. The others just gaped at the sight.

**Kid's P.O.V.**

I had been expecting something bad, but nothing this drastic. I had thought that maybe Maka had been possessed by the kishin, but it was anything but that. At least it wouldn't have been…her. I could only stand and watch in awe as Maka had two blades appear suddenly on her back.

_So symmetrical…Oh, Kid, stop it! This is your friend, and you needn't be concerned about that right now!_ However, when Maka's blue and grey blades slid back inside of her, she had collapsed, and I now ran towards her.

**Liz P.O.V.**

_Maka must be in such a bad state right now! I mean, she's got a kishin inside of her, and now she's just figured out that she is a weapon, too! I feel so bad for her…_

I had reached Maka's side after she fell. She was bleeding on the floor, and Soul wouldn't let any of us touch her. He'd held out a bloodied hand to us and we could only stand and watch as Maka cried in pain.

**Maka's P.O.V.**

I tried to get Soul off of me, but he was too strong for me in my current state. Lord Death and the others kept asking me if I was okay, and I had only responded with a grunt, which had probably upset them more.

I calmed down and slowed my breathing, which I could tell helped some because the pain began to subside. A few moments later, I pried Soul off of me, and I stood up and faced Lord Death, ready for my punishment. "Lord Death, sir; I am a weapon and a meister."

**Black Star P.O.V.**

The words hit me like a punch in the gut. _Great; now Maka is going to get more attention than me! Damn it! How could this happen? I swear, all of this for a damned kishin…_

I mean, of course I was concerned for Maka, too; she has been my friend ever since I can remember. It only upset me that she was getting more attention than the guy who has yet to surpass God.

**Patty's P.O.V.**

I couldn't help but laugh when I saw Maka transform into a weapon. My laughter carried throughout the room, filling every corner, since it was the only sound at all. Maka's blade was so curvy, and it looked so funny.

How was anybody not laughing?

**Soul's P.O.V**

I didn't let anybody touch Maka in fear that they would hurt her any more than she already was. That weapon blood was damaging the meister body. Could this be the result of Spirit and Kami having a child; a meister and a weapon?

Maka pushed me away and stood up on her own. She gave me a look that said 'That was so not cool'. _Great, Soul. Show weakness in front of your meister. That's going to be a reputation to rebuild later…_

After she had told Lord Death and Stein that she was a weapon, everybody was dumbfounded. No one knew what to say, or even what to think. It was completely silent. I only was standing next to Maka, making sure she was alright.

Then Stein stepped forward. "Maka, we had previous doubts that this was going to happen to you. We don't know why, but this could seriously damage your resonance with Soul or it could make you two the strongest partners ever. You will need to practice, Maka, to make sure that you can summon your weapons without any pain."

He pushed his glasses further up his nose. Maka looked at Stein now. "S-so…I'm not going to be expelled?" Maka said hopefully.

Lord Death laughed a little. "Maka, we would never expel you! You're one of the best meisters this academy has ever had! You're good to go; you may all leave now. Bye!" He waved a huge white gloved hand at us as we turned away and walked out.

Maka walked out with a huge smile on her face; I could tell she was happy that she didn't get expelled. _Isn't she at least a little bit worried about our resonance? What if we can never be partners again?_ I threw the thoughts aside, deciding to talk to Maka about it later.

**Well, I hope that this is not too confusing for some of you…if it is, please tell me and I will answer your questions. Well, as usual, thank you sooo much for all of the reviews! So, what did you think? Do you think the story is going good so far? Tell me by leaving your review in the little box below. Thank you! See you later! **


	9. Controlling the Weapon-The Cool Pairing?

**Hello again! Sorry, I was out today, so I know you guys were reading the story waiting for the next chapters…But, it could not be helped! Anyway, I'm about to time out-It's 2:30 am right now, and I'm quite tired. So, read the chapter, review(because you all know that I love them!) and tell me what you think, if you have an idea that you think will be good for the story(send me a PM ;), or if you think a character is OOC, please tell me. I will fix it right away! Ok, enjoy the new chapter! **

**Soul's P.O.V.**

Once Maka and I got home, I cooked us dinner; despite her protests, I figured that she wasn't having a good day, even if she wasn't going to be expelled like she thought. After we finished, she said thank you and got up to go to her room.

"Wait, Maka." I said. She stopped, freezing right where she was, not even turning to face me, and clenched her fists. "Yes?" She finally croaked out. I could tell she was on the brink of an emotional break-down.

"Well," I said as softly as I could, trying not to upset her more. My efforts were wasted, however; I saw the clear liquid hitting the floor and her shoulders quivering.

"I was just wondering what you think Stein meant with that resonance thing." She finally turned around after wiping her eyes and faced me, sitting down in one of the chairs next to me.

"Well, unlike you, I actually read. In this one book, I saw that there is a history of a weapon-meister team like us. The meister was a weapon as well. It was painful for her at first, too, like it is for me." As she spoke, her expression carried no emotion.

"Well, what happened to them?" I asked eagerly. Her expression melted into sadness. "They…they died. The resonance was too much for them to handle and it killed them." Her face filled with fear. Then she began trembling.

*The next day*

Maka woke up screaming, as she did most mornings. I became scared for her mental health, but I knew she was hanging in there as much as she could. However, this one was really bad.

She was sweating, and had new bruises not there before. Stein had said that when she was having a nightmare, the kishin was probably going to harm her, so scratches and bruises showing up was to be expected.

I didn't like this plan.

**Maka's P.O.V.**

I woke up screaming. My body was so battered, I felt like I'd been Black Star's punching bag. Lord Death said I would have this day off of school with Soul and Stein to help me with my weapon and check my resonance with Soul.

I arrived at a big field, with Soul walking directly behind me. It made me a little upset, being treated as if I stumbled on a rock, I would just fall and die. But at the same time, I was glad that Soul cared. Almost a little too much…

"Summon your weapon, Maka." Stein's cold voice ordered. "Oh, and for awhile, it is going to be very painful. But you'll adjust the more you practice. By the end of today or tomorrow, you should be able to do it painlessly."

I didn't like the thought of more pain. I had enough as is. I slowly stood up and slid out the blades, and immediately regretting it.

I fell onto the floor screaming, the pain hitting me like a thousand knives all over my body. It almost hurt as bad as the nightmares with Asura.

Almost.

*3 hours later*

My body was shaking with the pain I was putting it through. I knew I had to do this though. If I didn't, Soul would have to search for another partner. I couldn't let that happen.

I stood up again, slightly wavering. My vision was getting blurry and I was covered in blood from where the blades had cut my skin. I could still feel the warmth of the blood dripping down my back and legs.

I took a deep breath. _Come on, Maka. You can do this!_ I slid the blades out quickly, like ripping off a band-aid. But this time was different, I could tell. There was no pain, and no blood.

"Maka! You did it!" Soul ran over to me and hugged me. I threw my arms around him and drew in his scent. He squeezed harder and suddenly I felt all the previous cuts sting. My knees buckled, and I desperately tried to keep my eyes open so as not to worry Soul , but to no avail.

I had been pushing myself this whole time, and my body was exhausted from the effort and the blood. Soul caught me and laid me softly on the floor, concern taking over his face. I heard his voice whispering at me, telling me to wake up.

I closed my eyes and let darkness consume me.

**Soul's P.O.V.**

"It's okay, Soul. She's just exhausted from all the attempts. No need to worry; she'll wake back up soon. I'll take her back to my place so I can heal her injuries. You can come if you'd like." Stein had a reassuring look on his face that I somehow didn't trust.

I got up and let Stein take Maka as I followed. "Yeah, sure; whatever." I said. Stein fixed her up quickly enough; now I just had to wait until she woke up. I sat in the chair right in front of the couch she'd been placed on. Sure enough, Maka woke back up in an hour.

"Hey, Maka. How are you feeling?" I asked, keeping my voice calm. She sat up and rubbed her head slightly. "Like I just got kicked in the back." She looked up at me and smiled, anyway.

I gasped; this was the first time Maka had smiled in a long time. I smirked, showing all of my teeth. "Well, if you're feeling up to it, we can go home." Her eyes lit up, and she nodded.

I offered her a hand, but she pushed it up and got up herself, although she winced a little. Then I drove us home on the bike. She went straight to her room to change.

When she came out, she sat next to me on the couch, staring off into space. "You alright, Maka? You look like you've seen a ghost." I said. Still staring out into space, she said, "Hey Soul, do you think you could resonate with me?"

**Maka's P.O.V.**

Soul had agreed to resonate with me. I had to try it, to see if we still could. I dragged him outside, where there would be more space. He was reluctant at first, but complied after a minute. I took my battle stance.

"Let's go, Soul Resonance!" We yelled at the same time, then felt the spark of both of our souls combining. When I opened my eyes, I was inside of Soul's room. My black dress flowed freely as I walked up to Soul.

The jazz music began playing and we started dancing. I let Soul explore my head, which was filled with torment from the kishin. "Oh my gosh, Maka," he started, his face now filling with fear as well as mine, "That's…that's sickening." I pushed the thoughts down far into my mind.

I thought of what I really wanted to tell him. "Do you really think that that's possible? I mean, it's worth a shot, but…will it hurt?" Soul's face was very confused.

"I guess we'll just have to see, won't we?" I smiled. "Are you sure about this, Maka? Have you even really tried to turn into a full scythe before?"

"There's a first time for everything, right?" I answered back, now smiling. "Let's go try it!" I said, eager to try my theory.

When I blinked my eyes, I was back outside. I walked up to Soul. "If it starts to hurt, at all…" Soul said. I put my hand over his mouth. "I've come too far to stop now, Soul. I have to try." I removed my hand.

He smiled. "You always say that when you're about to do something reckless."

I stepped away and took a deep breath. "Ready when you are, Maka." His voice filled the air. I focused on visualizing myself as a scythe. I suddenly felt Soul's hands on me. It felt strange, though.

I opened my eyes and found a glass-looking material was what I was staring at the world through. I looked at myself and realized I had no clothes on. _How embarrassing…He better not try to look!_

My thoughts were interrupted when Soul said, "Holy crap, Maka…your scythe mode is so cool!" He swung me around a little. "Now I see why being a meister is so cool." He said with a huge grin on his face.

"Wait!" I shouted. "Soul, let's try something. Transform into your scythe mode." He nodded his head, the grin only growing. I felt myself in the air, then landed as a human, and caught Soul in my hands.

"With this technique, we can beat even three-star meisters in battle! This is so cool, Maka! How did you come up with this idea?" Soul pestered me. "Actually, I saw it in that book I told you about. That's what killed them. I figured we'd take a chance and try it. It was that or we couldn't be partners anymore." I said, giggling.

Soul's grin disappeared, being replaced with an angered look. He transformed into his human form. "Maka, you idiot! You took a chance on our lives?!" His shoulders gripped mine.

"Hey, I was pretty sure it would work!" Soul's expression disappeared, and he began laughing. "The bookworm Maka Albarn didn't know something? That's new. Alright, whatever. On the bright side, now we can be the coolest meister-weapon team to walk the halls of the Academy!"

He began walking inside, head held high, with the biggest grin on his face. "Yeah…I guess Lord Death will have to give us harder missions now, won't he?" I laughed and closed the door to our apartment.

**So, I think this story is coming along nicely! What do you think? I think it's time to throw some witches in this story! Next chapter I'll either send the two on a mission or add some witches. I'll try to update by this weekend. Oh, and a quick warning-Next week I may or may not be able to update. I'm going to visit with some family. But I will keep writing while I am there, so when I get internet again, I will have a few chapters for you! **** I hope you liked the chapter! Oh, and you better review, or I'll TAKE YOUR SOUL! **


	10. A New Technique

**Soul's POV**

One week ago, Maka and I had shown Lord Death our new technique. One week ago, he'd sent us off on a more difficult mission to see our true skills. Now, we had found the kishin egg and had cornered it.

"Well, Soul, I think we found it. My Soul Perception doesn't lie…his soul…" Maka said, sitting on one of the steps. I stood right behind her and grinned. Maka's tone suggested she was itching for battle for a long time.

"Yeah, Maka. I understand. His soul is pure evil. He's not human anymore," I said coldly, "but his soul looks delicious." I licked my lips as Maka stood up. "Any soul that breaks from the path of humanity and becomes evil runs the risk of becoming a kishin. In the name of Lord Death, this evil must be purged. Are you ready, Soul?"

She stood up straight now and reached out her hand for me. "How will I know?" I asked as I changed into my scythe. She grinned and said, "You'll know."

Then she pointed at the kishin and yelled, "You, kishin egg! Your soul is MINE!" Then it began cackling as it ran up the steps. Maka grabbed my scythe handle.

This would be our first time battling with this new technique. Even though we had mastered it, we still hadn't tried it in actual combat yet.

This was going to be fun already, though; I could tell, even this early in the fight.

**Maka's POV**

I ran at the kishin, keeping my grip on Soul tight. I swung Soul above my head, aiming high for its chest. It snickered and dodged the swing with its arm. I staggered back.

_A blow like that should've gone through his skin…It just means we'll have to try harder!_ I jumped on the roof of a building. "Now, Soul!" I yelled as he changed into his human form. He nodded and we both yelled, "Let's go, Soul Resonance!" I felt our souls synchronize.

I concentrated on my scythe form, clearing my mind. Stein had said that it would be more successful to resonate with Soul when I transformed. I opened my eyes as Soul's hands gripped my handle.

**Stein's POV**

"She's doing quite well, don't you think?" Lord Death's tone was somewhat impressed. I rolled my chair closer to him and stared through the mirror. Soul and Maka had just used Soul Resonance to help Maka transform easier.

For the moment, Maka was the scythe and Soul was the meister. It seemed they were winning the battle; the kishin egg was beginning to retreat. It realized that it was no match for Soul and Maka's special 'technique'.

I'm not sure even Spirit and I would be able to beat them; their wavelengths were giving off an unbelievable aura of power and strength. I grabbed out a lighter and a pack of cigarettes and lit one.

"So it seems. Their soul wavelengths are stronger than they've ever been…in fact, they are the strongest I've seen in a pair their age." I turned away from the mirror and looked towards Lord Death.

"Could that have something to do with Asura inside of Maka?" My tone was completely flat. I'd never really shown much emotion in my voice; not even when I was little. In the mirror, Soul leaped into the air and took his scythe form as Maka switched to her human form and continued fighting the kishin egg.

Lord Death nodded. "It's because of Asura that the weapon blood inside of Maka has woken up." Lord Death looked mildly upset. I took this chance to tell him what had been on my mind.

"Lord Death, the matter of Asura will have to be resolved soon. If they don't do something soon, there's a huge possibility that Maka will not recover." I said calmly. Lord Death's expression saddened. "I know." He said slowly.

**Maka's POV**

The kishin egg disappeared into the air, leaving only the rocky red soul in its place. It had been Soul's blow of my scythe that had finally won the battle. It was difficult, but it was nothing we couldn't handle.

I changed into my human form again and I smiled at Soul. "We did good, don't you think Soul?" He grinned.

"Yeah, Maka. That technique is definitely the coolest one ever. We are the perfect team. Lord Death is for sure going to give us even harder missions now. But they won't be too hard for a cool guy like me."

I rolled my eyes. "I think that you've been hanging out with Black Star too much, Soul. He's obviously rubbing off on you." I laughed a little.

"Oh, crap. You're right. That ignorant bastard is going to make me so uncool. Whatever, let's just get this over with so we can go home." I nodded in agreement. He grabbed the soul tightly in his hands.

I looked at him curiously, wondering what it must be like to eat a soul. I was only confused even more when Soul came over to me with the soul in his hands. "Soul, what are you doing?" I questioned.

"You've always wanted to know what souls taste like, right Maka? Well, now that you're a weapon too, I guess you'll have to start eating them. Besides, you earned it." He reached out his hand with the soul to me.

I shivered at the thought that this would be my first soul. _What will this do to me? Will Lord Death be alright with this? _"Wait, Soul; shouldn't we ask Lord Death about this first?" Soul began laughing.

"Wow, Maka. You're such a bookworm. Yeah, if you're so worried, it won't hurt to call him. Go ahead." He pointed to the window. I smiled and ran over to the window and dialed Lord Death's number.  
**Soul's POV**

Lord Death appeared in the window and waved at us. I threw my hands in my pockets. "Hello, hello kids! How did it go? Did you get the soul?" His strange voice asked. I held up my hand and showed him the soul.

"Oh, I see. Why haven't you eaten the soul yet?" Maka inched closer. "Well, Lord Death, sir…we were thinking that since I am partly a weapon, that it might be relevant to…well, eat it."

Maka began blushing. Lord Death stayed silent for a little bit. "Well, I suppose it's alright. Maka is very capable of becoming a Death Scythe as well. But, you two; this means that you will need to collect double the amount of souls so that the both of you can become my personal weapons. I believe that you will make a great addition to the team, Maka!"

Maka smiled widely. "Well, if that's everything, I'll see you two when you get back. Bye-bye!" The image in the mirror faded out. I turned to Maka. "Well, there you go. Here, eat it already." I said.

**Maka's POV**

Soul reached his hand out to me once again and I took the soul in my hands. I didn't do anything with it, I only stood there and trembled; I was afraid of what was going to happen. I was completely frozen.

Soul turned away. "Come on, Maka. Are you going to make me wait all night for you to eat it? If you're too scared, just tell me." He turned back around to face me and smirked.

I stopped trembling and looked up to Soul, annoyed. "I'm not afraid of _anything_, Soul. You especially should know that, after what happened." His grin disappeared and he nodded.

"Yeah, you're right. Alright; it's official. You really are the coolest partner ever, Maka!" I smiled at the thought and blushed a little bit, turning away in embarrassment so Soul wouldn't see my blush.

I looked at the soul in my hands. It was warm; almost too hot for my hands to grasp. I took a deep breath. _It's now or never…Let's get this over with._ I forced the soul down my throat.

Soul was right when he said that souls had no taste; it was the feeling of when they went down my throat that was indescribable. It was like so many feelings in just a few seconds; and it was exhilarating.

My five senses felt as if they had all heightened all at once; and for the first time in my life, I felt like I was fully awake. The immense power was nearly overwhelming. I let my arms dangle behind me and just gave in to the exhilarating feeling of the intense power.

It felt like I was floating in mid air in a kind of high I never wanted to come down from. Suddenly, everything slowly faded away, and after a few seconds, my eyes opened and my knees gave in, making me hit the floor.

I felt no pain, however; I was still dazed from only moments before. I was snapped back to reality when I felt strong, familiar arms wrap around me. When I looked up, I was met with my weapon partner's stunning blood-red eyes.

**Soul's POV**

After Maka had fallen to the ground, I'd run over to her and held her. I knew that since this was her first time, this was perfectly normal; but then again, nothing in our lives was exactly normal, was it?

I was worried about kishin Asura doing something when she ate that soul. She seemed to be doing fine. I stared into her forest-green eyes. I had to admit; her eyes were pretty cool.

She was the coolest girl I'd ever met, but I would never tell her that. It would totally ruin my image if I told her that. Cool guys aren't supposed to be all sappy like that.

But sometimes I wonder what a relationship with Maka would be like…I was snapped back to reality when I felt Maka stir in my arms.

"_Tell her, Soul! Cool guys don't hide their feelings, you know.." the sinister voice inside my head teased. Great. Now on top of everything going on, I've got to deal with this damned demon._

_In the black room, I looked at the little demon with blank eyes. "Shut up, demon. You don't know what you're talking about." I spat back at him. He shook his head then smirked._

"_Oh, but I rather think I do, Soul Eater. Don't deny your feelings for her. Just tell her how you feel; let loose a little. Or, if you're not feeling up to it, just let me take control for a little while…" _

_His smirk somehow grew. I already knew, the second I heard his voice inside my head, that this was part of his new plan to take control of my soul again._

_We were lucky the last time to have saved me; I'm not sure we would be so lucky the next time. How did he even break out of the prison I had for him? What is it with this guy?_

"Hey, Soul?" I heard Maka's voice. I blinked and found myself still holding her. She was looking at me, blushing a deep pink. _Would it really be so bad?_ "Right, yeah. Sorry Maka." I said and helped her up.

I began blushing as well, feeling my face heat up. _Does she feel the same way? Should I tell her now? What if she doesn't feel the same way? How would this affect our partnership? _"It's fine; don't worry. Thanks for helping me up."

Her blush turned an even deeper color. _No; cool guys don't hide their feelings. Besides, what's the worst that can happen? She'll probably think I'm lying and Maka-chop me with something…I'm telling her. Now._

Maka began walking away. "Well, let's go home, Soul. I'm tired." She stretched her arms. It had been a long day. Before she could get too far, however, I stopped her.

"Hey, Maka," I said as she froze where she stood. "Can I tell you something?" My heartbeat quickened. She turned around and her face lit up. "Of course, Soul; you can tell me anything." She said as she smiled. My memory flashed back to when Maka and I had caught the soul of Jack the Ripper. Spirit had yelled at me for a comment I had said about Maka.

I had turned away; mostly out of embarrassment, but I had managed to keep my cool. If he'd known back then that I liked Maka, he probably would have killed me.

I felt my fingers twitch slightly and my skin boiling. I did my best to keep my cool as I slid my hands into my pockets. "What is it, Soul?" She began walking towards me and smiled.

"Well, I just wanted to say that I think you're amazing. And I also think you're the coolest girl I've ever met." Maka was dumbfounded.

As her expression changed to anger in a flash, I soon found myself on the floor with my head bleeding out and Maka dipping her head down, bangs covering her face, with a book in her hand.

_Where the hell does she get all of these books?!_ "You should know better than to tease me like that. You've known me for a long time, yet you never learn! When are you going to stop?!" Maka sounded somewhat disappointed.

"Maka…" I started as I sat up, rubbing my head. She looked up to face me, not looking pleased. "I'm serious. Cool guys don't tease the girl they like. At least, not like that."

I grinned, hoping she would get the message this time. Her expression melted and was replaced with regret as she ran to me, but it was happy and relieved at the same time.

She kneeled in front of me, and stared at me in wonder. "You…you're serious?" her face became cherry red. "Yes, Maka. Do you think I would joke about something like that?" I asked her, slightly annoyed.

She smiled. "Then prove it." Suddenly, I noticed that she was very close to my face. "Oh, hell." I said under my breath.

Then I closed the gap and grabbed the back of her neck lightly with my hands and kissed her.

**Maka's POV**

It was like flying. Flying in a heavenly palace, with my head spinning like wild. This is how I describe kissing Soul 'Eater' Evans. I'd known, ever since our first fight with Crona, my true feelings for him.

I'd never told him, though; partly because I knew that if he didn't feel the same, it would mess up our resonance, and secondly, because I knew that he just wasn't the romantic type.

But, I guess I was wrong, because here we were now. After a few seconds, Soul pulled away, but I kept my eyes closed and stayed frozen where I was. "Does that answer your question?" Soul panted out.

I pressed my lips together before opening my eyes. I felt as if I had been reawakened. That kiss was even better than I'd been dreaming it would be. "Yes…it did, Soul Eater." I looked up to him and smiled widely while blushing.

He grinned, obviously trying to keep his cool, but I saw a blush hiding behind it. I knew my partner better than most people thought.

"Well, so-" He began before I cut him off. "I think you're pretty amazing too, Soul Eater." I said, looking at my feet. I glanced up at him. He looked surprised at first too, but then relaxed and smiled lightly.

He took my hand in his as I blushed. "Let's go home, Maka." He had a firm grip on my hand, even though it was pretty much limp. I looked up to his face and smiled.

I enclosed our fingers fully. "Yeah. Let's go. I'll race you!" Then he pulled on my arm and we ran all the way home.


	11. The Black Blood

**Maka's POV**

Soul reached in his pocket for the keys to our apartment as I approached the large two story building, winning our race home. He unlocked the door and I ran inside and threw on my pajamas.

_What's going to happen to me and Soul now?_ I couldn't help but wonder. I opened my bedroom door and sat on the couch. I turned on the television and watched some action thriller.

Soul walked out of his bedroom a few minutes later and sat on the couch across from me. He laid his head back. _Why is he sitting all the way over there? He usually doesn't do that unless he's stressed about something._ I was getting frustrated and stressed out myself.

I turned the television off and brought my knees to my chest and faced away from him. "Hey..Soul?" He lifted his head. "Yeah? What is it, Maka?" I played with my thumbs for a second before answering. "Well…where are we right now?"

_He's lost all of his feelings for me, I know it…This is it. Our resonance is going to fail now._ He sat up all the way now. "What do you mean?" I slammed my feet on the floor.

"You know what I mean, Soul! What are we? Is that kiss going to lead anywhere?"I turned to him and stared into his eyes. They were cold and emotionless, but now they were just surprised.

"What? I thought that…well, what do you want, Maka?" _What do I want? Shouldn't he know by now what I want? _ I nearly laughed. Soul could be so…inattentive sometimes.

"You know what I want, Soul." I hoped that he got the message that time. "Well then, there's your answer. I'm going to bed." He got up and waved at me. I got up and ran in front of him. "Wait, Soul."

I could tell that he wanted to be alone now; I just wanted to know why. He was almost never this…pulled away from me. "What's up now, Maka?" He had a hint of anger in his expression and tone. "Well, you know that if something's bothering you…you can always tell me, right?"

He would never tell me, but it was worth the effort. "Yeah, Maka. I would; if there _was _something wrong, but there's nothing, so stop making stuff up in your head. Goodnight." And he slammed the door shut behind him.

**Soul's POV**

I can't tell Maka that the stupid demon is back. _"Oh, but you should. This would be so much more fun. If you're not feeling up to this right now, just let me steer for awhile…It will be different than the last time. I won't try to consume your soul like I did last time, I promise._

" _We must come to a compromise, Soul. Make a decision, and soon. Otherwise, I will have to be forceful, and that wouldn't be good for any of us, now would it?" He grinned. I sat down on the bench._

"_What do you want to do?" I can only hope that it's not so bad. He slowly walked over to me. "Let me drive for a little bit. I can get you power you've never even dreamed of." I stayed still._

"_No. Anything that has to do with you and power always puts me in a bad situation. When are you going to shut up?" He laughed a little bit, but in a way that chilled me. _

"_Like I said; compromise. You wouldn't want poor little Maka to get hurt, now would you? You know that I can take control anytime I want." No. He can't hurt Maka. I'm in control. I'm in control…right? _

"_You wouldn't." He walked over to the music machine and turned it on, even with the skipping record. "I think you know the answer to that. I'll just take you for one day. Then you can go back to your boring life and I'll leave you alone. I'll even set a date; 2 days from now. You have two days until I take control."_

_I turned the other way. "You'll never leave me alone, demon." _

I could tell I was not going to get any sleep tonight.

**Kid's POV**

"Liz! Patty! Wake up! We'll be late for school. Get dressed; we're leaving in 15 minutes." I heard groans coming from the room. "Come on, Kid; first you wake us up every morning so early. Now you want us ready in 15 minutes?!"

I checked my watch. 7:45 am. "In 15 minutes, it will be 8:00. That's when we should leave." I walked over to the dining room to take a last look at the paintings on the wall. Then I checked the rest of the house.

I smiled. "Everything is perfectly symmetrical. Okay, I'm ready." I knocked on the girls' room. "Are you girls ready?" I asked politely. The door opened, and a reluctant Liz walked out. Patty followed. Then we walked off to school.

On the way, Liz was on a rant about how I shouldn't have woken them up so early, and Patty was just laughing at her sister the whole time. We climbed the steps and reached Maka, Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki.

"Hey, Kid. What's up?" was Black Star's greeting to me. I shoved my hands in my pockets. "Oh, nothing. How's everyone doing?" Black Star smiled, but my attention was pointed to Maka and Soul, who seemed out of it.

"We were just talking about how Maka and Soul have this new technique to use each other as weapons." Black Star said. "What? You guys are able to do that? My father had told me that it was impossible to do such drastic things…"

To a certain degree, I envied them. I had always wondered what it would be like to be a weapon, but I shouldn't complain. I am Death's son, after all. My father would have no such thing happen.

Maka turned to face me, finally, and her and Soul seemed to snap out of their trance. "Yeah, yesterday, I had my first soul yesterday. Changing into a scythe is really easy for me now; it doesn't hurt much anymore." Her smile followed.

_This is surprising…It must be because her mother and father are meister and weapon that she has this blood in her. But still, I wonder why my father would give her permission to eat a soul…And this technique is crazy! How is this possible? I must speak to father later on._

Suddenly, the bell rang, and we all rushed to Stein's room.

**Maka's POV**

It felt like forever that I had talked to Crona, or even seen him. He was finally sitting by us, so I was glad that he was finally connecting with others. "Hey, Crona. How are you?"

He looked up to me from the book he was reading. "Oh, hey Maka. I'm fine. What about you?" His shoulders tensed up; this usually happened whenever anybody talked to him, unless he was fighting.

Lord Death had put him and Ragnarok on some missions lately, so they'd gotten their share of fighting. "Well, actually, not so well." I could talk to him about anything; he was my best friend, after all.

I remember how we became friends. I know it sounds strange, befriending the enemy who almost killed Soul. But after I had looked into his soul, I saw that he was afraid of everything, and it was all because of Medusa.

She had given him false hope his entire life that she was going to love him, but he turned out to just be her experiment. I don't understand why she used him so much and never took the time to actually get to know him; but then again, I remember that this is Medusa we're talking about.

Crona's eyes filled with worry. "Huh? What happened?" I sat down next to him and told him everything; the kishin, my sudden ability to turn into a weapon, and that I thought something-no, I _knew_ something was wrong with Soul.

"I mean, I know he wants to keep his cool image, but don't you think this might be taking it too far?" Crona nodded, not knowing what to say. Suddenly, Ragnarok appeared out of Crona's back. I always felt bad for Crona when this happened; I could tell it was really painful, having him rip out of his back.

Ragnarok began laughing at me. "You shouldn't get your hopes up, girlie. Why would anyone want to be with a flat-chested snotty girl like you, anyway? He's probably just pretending to make you feel better!"

I know Stein had told me that I wasn't supposed to use violence, but this was just ridiculous. I couldn't help myself as I slammed the book at Ragnarok, but he dodged and I hit Crona in the head.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I can't control him! This is my fault!" he kept shouting. I hugged him and said, "No, no it's okay. It was my fault, really! He's just annoying, and I should have known he was going to do that. Don't blame yourself, Crona."

He broke our hug and began rubbing his head. I couldn't help but wonder if Ragnarok was right, though. _What if Soul is just pretending? That would explain why he sat so far away last night…but if something is really bothering him, he wouldn't have told me anyway. He thinks that 'cool' guys shouldn't share their feelings like that, and I guess he doesn't want me to worry, either._

He and I were going to have a serious discussion tonight.

**Tsubaki's POV**

"I cannot believe that Maka is taking all the attention like this!" Black Star yelled. He was having a fit because Maka was taking all the attention from him. "Black Star, we should be happy for Maka. This is helping her get her mind off of the kishin, remember?"

Black Star stopped his fit and sat down quietly. "Yeah," he said silently, "I remember." I decided to change the subject. "Why don't we get some souls tomorrow? I'm sure Lord Death would let us."

He looked back up at me. "Why didn't I think that? We've been so caught up with Maka that we haven't gotten the chance to actually get some souls for you, Tsubaki! Well, since you're so eager now, let's go! There's no time to waste!"

I wish he'd realized that I meant tomorrow; I didn't really want to go tonight. However, if this would help him feel better, then I was all for it. Ever since I was little, I had been this way.

I had gotten a lot better with showing my feelings ever since I met Black Star, however. He made me feel like the real me was worth something.

But I suppose it was also because after I killed my brother, I realized that it was because I had always done whatever others wanted, and that was what had turned my brother on the darker path.

Everyone had always done what he had wanted, so I could see why that had drove him crazy to the point that he left home. It had been a sad time for our family when we heard news of his new reputation as the 'enchanted sword'; the kishin egg.

That's why my parents began teaching me combat skills. Soon after I had mastered my fighting skills, it was revealed that I was a weapon. My parents sent me to the Academy after that.

In the battle with Masamune reminded me of my name's meaning; a beautiful camellia flower with no scent. When that flower falls, it is silent and tragic. I used to think this was how I was, too.

My parents and brother used to tease me with that name. "You can't let your brother do anything he doesn't want to, okay? Remember, you're just a scentless flower with no fragrance." My parents used to say.

And when it all came down to it, even my brother had said, "You're just a pathetic flower with no scent."

But they were wrong. They were all wrong.

I am Tsubaki, the camellia flower. And my scent is stronger than ever.


	12. Return of A Soul

**Black Star's POV**

Tsubaki seemed to be spacing out, so I stopped running and shook her. "Hey, Tsubaki. Are you okay?" she snapped out of her trance and faced me. "Huh? Oh, yes. I'm fine, Black Star." She smiled.

"Good, I wouldn't want you zoning out when we are fighting or something. Now come on; let's go!" But before I could take off running, she grabbed my shoulder and stopped smiling.

I was surprised at this; she never usually did this. _This must be why she was so spaced out earlier; she's thinking about her brother._ I knew that she sometimes felt bad about killing her brother; I mean, I know that they were family and everything, but he was a bad guy.

I don't resent Lord Death for killing the Star clan; they were weak and let themselves get caught up with more power than they could handle, and that's that.

But Tsubaki chooses to see it like it's her fault her brother became a kishin egg; something with her emotions. She doesn't really talk about her brother, but I can catch a hint. I mean, obviously I can; I am the guy who's going to surpass God someday.

A single tear ran down Tsubaki's cheek as I turned around and faced her. Her hand slipped from my shoulder. I folded my arms across my chest, looking at her, though she refused to look at me.

"Tsubaki, stop blaming yourself. It isn't your fault that your brother turned out that way." I think that she was slipping slowly; ever since her brother's death, she's been less cheery about everything. I don't really understand it, since she's the only family I've really had.

I tried to wipe away the tear from her cheek, but she pushed my hand away and ran off. I sighed. _How am I supposed to help her if she just keeps quiet all the time? _I started walking to Soul's house.

This is going to be a long night; for both myself and Tsubaki.

**Maka's POV**

I sat on the couch. I didn't know what to think, but there was something wrong with Soul. I just knew it. Then again, could it just be me? _Could I be imagining things? I'm not exactly in the best shape myself. Could the kishin be taunting my head without me noticing?_

I buried my head into my knees. I inhaled deeply, letting it out as if it was my last breath. I'd almost forgotten about the kishin. How was I going to defeat him?

Suddenly, I heard a knock at the door. I got up slowly to open it, and Soul came out of his bedroom. "Who is it?" he asked me. I turned to him, annoyed. "How am I supposed to know?" I snapped back. He looked surprised, but didn't say anything.

I opened the door. I groaned. "I guess it's for you, Soul." And as I walked away, Black Star grabbed my shoulder. "I need to find Tsubaki. She's run away. I thought that you guys could help me." He looked worried; an expression I'd never seen on him. I nodded.

Then I ran to my room to get dressed, shoving Soul on my way. "Hey! What's your problem, Maka?" he yelled, but I paid no mind. "What's wrong with her?" Black Star asked. I shut the door, getting my clothes on.

**Soul's POV**

"What's wrong with her?" Black Star asked, then a door was shut. I shrugged. "She's been like that since this morning."

I was worried about Maka, honestly; Professor Stein had said that if she got too stressed out, the kishin would try to take advantage of that weakness. She could pass out and then things would get _really bad._

I know she was worried about me, but this might be taking it a bit too far. She's risking our resonance by being like this. But then again, who was I to blame her? She had a good reason to be worried. I only had one more day until the black blood took me.

In a word, I was scared.

Maka came out, and we left the apartment. We checked all over town, and when we did find her, it was shocking.

**Tsubaki's POV**

"_It's all your fault, Tsubaki. You made me like this. And how do you repay me? By killing me! This is the kind of person you are; a selfish person pretending to be strong. You and I both know you are just a scentless flower. Don't pretend to be what you are not."_

_I was on my knees inside the enchanted sword. Masamune approached me in a flash and whispered in my ear. "You're a horrible person, Tsubaki." I turned away, letting the tears fall. _

"_That's not true. Stop this, brother. Please." I looked up to him, fearfully. "Stop? You want me to stop?" He held the sword up to my face as I felt the blade pierce my cheek, wincing._

"_You know what I always wanted? I never wanted to be this, what I am now. No, I wanted everyone in our family to stop acting as if they were my slaves. Especially you, Tsubaki. But you let me down."_

_He kicked me across the water, and I got up on my knees, coughing. Come on, Tsubaki. You can do this. Don't listen to him. He's wrong._

"_I'm going to enjoy eating your soul. It will be like final closure for me. You'll be the last one for me to kill." I looked up in confusion. "What?" I asked. No…he couldn't have…He began laughing._

"_Have you gotten any letters from our family lately?" No. No, no, no, no no. He can't have! He wouldn't be able to do something like that! I sobbed even harder. _

"_They were my first targets. I enjoyed watching them scream and beg for me not to kill them as I ate their souls. And let me tell you," he leaned close to me and smirked. "they were so delicious." _

**Black Star's POV**

"Tsubaki!" I screamed as I found her on the steps of the school, unconscious. Her face had the markings of the enchanted sword. We all ran towards her, our concerns only growing as we got closer.

"Oh, god." Maka dropped to her knees and buried her face in her hands. Soul sat near Tsubaki and just stared at her in surprise. "How is this possible? Has this happened before?" he said.

"Her brother," Maka suddenly said. "Could this be him?" _Could it be possible that her guilt for her brother had brought his soul out?_ I was so confused. "I don't know." I finally said and sat right near Tsubaki. _Shit! I should have talked to her about this! Then maybe this wouldn't have happened! Damn it!_

"All we can do right now is wait. I can't help her right now." I said. "You better come back, Tsubaki. Otherwise I will find a way to kill that stupid brother of yours for good."

**Tsubaki's POV**

"_How could you have killed our family?" I asked my brother. He's supposed to be dead; I killed him! What's going on?! He began laughing, as if I was stupid._

"_You know why, Tsubaki." I got up and summoned my sword. I can't hold back…it's not my fault. He killed our family._

"_Don't even try to fight me again. We both know who is going to win. You're too weak to even keep me dead. You're nothing compared to me. This time, _I'm _going to be the strong one. I will win this time."_

_I dropped to my knees, considering his words. "You killed our family, Masamune," I said coldly. "That's unforgiveable. You didn't have to take your anger at me on them. They did nothing wrong. It wasn't me who did that; it was you! And this time I _will _kill you!"_

_I let my hair drop from its band. It surrounded my arms and covered my face. I couldn't let my guilt get to me this time. I got up and began running for him as he threw shadows at me. "Even I can't feel bad for you anymore, brother." I whispered under my breath. _

_I barely avoided the shadows as a few of them scraped my skin. I stopped crying. I couldn't be weak anymore. This time, he had no excuse. It ends, right now. "You know it as well as I; you'll always blame yourself. That's just who you are."_

_The dark sword appeared in his hand. I stood up straight and stopped running. The shadows ran through my leg, and I groaned in pain as more came and ran through my stomach. _

_They picked up my nearly limp body and brought it to him. My knife slipped from my hand. I looked up at his face, but it didn't look like it did before. This was my brother. My real brother._

_His face held a hint of shame, but it was mostly covered in anger and revenge. "You're wrong. You don't know me. You never did. And you will die, no matter if it's by my hand or another's." I croaked out._

_I suddenly felt intense pain as he ran the sword through my chest. "It doesn't matter; I have no wish to live other than to make sure you die. Good bye, sister." The room suddenly began melting, and the last thing I saw was my brother smiling as he evaporated into the air. Then everything went black as I returned to my body._

**Black Star's POV**

"Black Star, look! The marks have gone!" Soul shouted. I picked her shoulders up and laid her on my lap. Her eyes flew open. "I…I lost, Black Star." She said as some blood poured out of her mouth.

My eyes widened. _Tsubaki…lost? That's not possible!_ Suddenly, wounds began appearing; at least two on her stomach, one in her chest on the other side of her heart, and one on her leg. She began bleeding like crazy.

Her eyes went from devastated to excruciating pain. "Tsubaki? No…hang on, we'll get you help! Don't you give up, damn it! You can't…I need you! Come on, damn it!" I picked her up, and the others were very silent.

She was already having spasms. Stein had told us that when spasms like that happen, the person was minutes away from death. _Stein!_ I ran as fast as I could towards his office.


	13. Confessions

**Black Star's POV**

"Tsubaki…come back. I need you to come back. Come on, damn it! Wake up!" I shouted as I shook her slightly. "She's not going to wake up; especially with you shaking her like that." Stein walked up to me with a cigarette in his mouth. I got up, but I didn't move my head.

I just looked at Tsubaki. "How is she?" I asked. I was hoping that this day would never come; I never wanted to see Tsubaki get hurt.

"Well, she got hurt very bad. I'm surprised she's even still alive. I don't know if she will ever wake back up. If you like, you can try to resonate with her. At least you'll see the condition of her soul. But even if you did that, her injuries are not in her favor. I honestly don't think she's going to make it until next week."

I froze where I stood. "No. You're wrong. You can't mean Tsubaki, right? I mean, she's my partner! She can't just die!" I sat back down and buried my face in her chest, hoping for some sort of comfort in it. I heard her heart beat, so that was something, at least.

"I'm sorry, Black Star. No one's safety is guaranteed at the academy. You know that. And in her case, she let her guilt get the better of her and her brother's soul came out and she lost the battle. Her soul is weakening, though. It's fading, and fast. I suggest if you would like to say goodbye to her, Soul Resonance would be the best option right now. Would you like me to help you?"

I turned away from Tsubaki to face the professor. "No." I said. "I understand. I've got to go now; tell Tsubaki that she was a great student in my class." Then he opened the door and left. A tear fell from my eye.

_Why am I crying? She's going to be fine; no reason for me to get all worked up about it. Okay, here goes._ I moved my forehead to Tsubaki's and concentrated on her wavelength.

It was faint, but still there. When I opened my eyes, I saw a large room. It was the room of the enchanted sword; I knew because I've been here before. "Tsubaki! Where are you?" I called as loud as I could.

I scanned the whole area until I found her on the floor, bleeding. "Tsubaki!" I sprinted towards her. She turned towards me and looked at me, confused. "Black Star?" she was so silent; more so than usual.

"Are you okay?" I asked, knowing the answer already. She sat up, wincing. "No, not really. And if you're here," she looked down at her wounds. "I'm dying…aren't I?" I hugged her, despite her groans.

"No. I won't let you die." She hugged me back. "You have to, Black Star. It's alright. At least you're here with me. I can feel myself slipping away…" I hugged her tighter.

"No, you can't die, Tsubaki! Please, don't die! I need you!" I let the tears fall this time. She pulled away. She had been crying too. "I don't want to die, Black Star. But I have to. I'm so sorry. But I want you to know one thing before I go."

I took her hand in mine. "No. No, you can tell me when you wake up. You're not going to die, Tsubaki. You're not. You're perfectly fine." She smiled as she cried.

"It can't be helped, Black Star. I lost a fight, and it was fatal. But that's really sweet." She held on to my hand. Then she fell to the floor. "I'm not going to last much longer," she said, barely under a whisper.

I cried even harder and buried my head in her neck. "No, Tsubaki. Don't go. You can't. I haven't even turned you into a Death Scythe yet! What about everything we still need to do?" I lifted my face up enough to see hers, and I blushed when I realized that we were only inches away from each other. "I love you, Black Star." Then she closed her eyes.

"You think I'm just going to let you die after you tell me something like that? If you think that you're going so early, you're wrong!" I shouted as I shot her with my soul wavelength. Her soul didn't respond much. But there was still a spark, and that was enough to keep me going.

"You can't just leave me like that! And do you want to know why?" I shouted as I stopped hitting her with my soul wavelength. I pressed my lips against hers, then pulled away and continued with my soul wavelength.

"Because I love you too, Tsubaki! I love you and I never want you to leave me!" Finally, there was a response from her soul. It was flickering, but that was enough. "Yes, Tsubaki, I love you! Now wake up so I can finally turn you into a Death Scythe!"

I put all of my power into the last blast and then collapsed on the floor. For the first time in my life, I felt weak. I didn't let myself fall out of the Resonance, but I laid unconscious inside of Tsubaki's soul.

**Kid's POV**

Surprisingly, neither Black Star nor Tsubaki were here. That was strange, since I know Black Star would have felt this wavelength and come running. But as I approached the school, I saw a huge blood stain on the stairs, and it was fresh blood.

"Um, K-Kid? Whose blood is that?" Liz asked shakily. Patty laughed hysterically. "Maybe it's your blood, sis!" she joked. I turned around to face Patty. "This is no joke, girls. Something really bad is happening tonight. We must find out immediately what it is. Come on."

I grabbed Patty, who grabbed Liz and started climbing the steps. "But it wasn't even me who said that! It was Patty!" Liz complained as Patty just kept laughing. I increased our speed.

_What must be up there…it can't be good._ When I reached the top of the stairs, I let go of Patty and Liz and I ran towards my father's room. I busted down the doors. "Father! There's something you should know…"

I stopped speaking as I saw Asura and my father fighting. _Is that…Asura? So Maka lost…This isn't good at all._ Suddenly, Asura sent a large light at me, but my father blocked it with a shield in front of me.

I turned back to the girls. "He's weak right now, so let's use this to our advantage. We have to use the Lines of Sanzu. It's the only method of ours that has proven effective." Liz looked stunned.

"Kid, I don't know if we can do that. The last time we used it, you were nearly dead. You had no idea what was going on." I realized that it was going to be difficult, but this was the only way to defeat the kishin.

"I had some sort of control over it. I think I might remember how to do it again." Liz sighed in annoyance. "Okay, fine. Let's say it works and we miraculously pull that technique off. You still have to remember that that is Maka up there! It's just like what that witch did to the little girl, Rachael."

I shook my head. "Look at the kishin closer, Liz. When Medusa possessed that girl, she looked like a little girl still. I don't see anything on that body that represents Maka. My guess is that he killed Maka and filled her body with his soul. So that's not Maka anymore. She's dead."

Liz stared at the kishin. Then she turned away. "Oh, god!" She sniffed. She put her hands in her hair, frustrated. Then she turned back to me. "Is there any sure way to make sure she isn't still in there? She can't just be dead!"

I nodded. "Yes, and I already checked. I used my soul perception; she's not there. Her soul is just _gone_." I was shocked at this, too; just as much as Liz was. I was very sad that Maka had died; she was one of my closest friends.

But right now, I had to worry about defeating that kishin. My father wouldn't have been fighting Asura if he didn't check, as well. I looked up to the fight. It appeared that my father was losing the battle.

We had to act quickly, before it was too late. "Come on; let's do this." I said, and Liz and Patty. Patty stood forward. "We'll kill that damn kishin for what he did to Maka," Patty said.

Liz walked up to her sister and put her hand on her shoulder. "You're damn right, we will, sis. He has to pay for his crime. Don't you think, Kid?" She turned to me. I smiled slightly. "Quite," I said through my teeth.


	14. Invasion and Defeat

**Maka's POV**

_Oh my god. Tsubaki…she's going to die! _I didn't know what to do. I completely froze. I forgot to breathe. I couldn't speak. Soul came next to me and put his hand on my shoulder. I didn't cry. Not even a sniff.

"What? What do you want, Soul?" I snapped. He sat next to me. I scooted in the other direction when he sat down. "Maka, I just wanted to make sure you're alright." I scoffed.

"Well then why haven't you done that today? Why have you been so…out of it?" I looked away. I could not let him see me. I couldn't look at him right now.

"Maka, I have no idea what you're talking about, but you better get it together, or the kishin is going to win! There's nothing wrong with me! Stop stressing yourself out about stupid things like that!"

I couldn't take this anymore. I got up and ran. I ran all the way home, and I locked myself in my room.

"_Feeling down, are we?" I sat in the very depths of my soul. Even my weapon partner couldn't reach me here. I turned away from the kishin. "Don't do that; I just want to talk to you."_

_He grabbed my chin and turned it to face him. I was defenseless here, so I couldn't fight him. I didn't even try to. "What do you want?" I asked him. "Isn't it obvious after all of our precious time together? I want you, Maka Albarn. And this time, you aren't escaping." He grinned._

_Oh no. What have I done? He reached his hand into my skin, and it felt like he was invading all parts of my body. "This may hurt." He said. Then a blue light covered my eyes and I felt an excruciating pain all over my body._

_I couldn't do anything; I was just frozen. Fight it! Fight it! Come on, Maka! But it was too late and I found myself alone in the room._

**Soul's POV**

_God, I'm so stupid! What was I thinking, yelling at her like that!_ I ran home about 10 minutes after Maka had. I knew she needed time to cool off, but I still had to make sure she was alright.

I opened the door and walked in and sat on the couch. I soon got up, however, when I saw a bright light come from Maka's room. I immediately got up and ran towards her room. When I pulled on the handle, it was locked.

Damn _it, Maka! Why can't you ever make anything easy for me?_ I backed up and kicked it down. But what I found inside was not Maka.

It was the kishin Asura.

"Oh, you're the one who tried to stop me. Well, don't you worry about that now; your precious Maka is dead now. I killed her when I possessed her soul. How silly you all thought you could stop me." I dropped to my knees.

Maka was dead. She was dead. _No…she's not…that's impossible. _"I'm ending this fight tonight. I suppose I should take you with me so that you don't go off warning anybody. I like to have the element of surprise."

I looked at him, tears in my eyes. "You…bastard. Lord Death will kill you this time." I could feel the madness all around, even without Soul Perception, and it was very strong.

Two of Asura's white cloths wrapped around my leg and arm and flung me to the side of the room. "We'll see about that. I have a feeling that he won't win. He's weak, just as much as all of you."

He laughed in a sickening kind of way. Then he took off towards Lord Death's room. And the weird part was, I didn't even care anymore. All I cared about was that Maka was dead now and she wasn't coming back.

**Kid's POV**

I woke up with a start. Automatically, this unfamiliar wave of something hit me. Something's wrong…I got up immediately and threw on my clothes as fast as I could. Then I ran out of my room and left a note on the dining table.

"_Something is wrong here in Death City;_

_I know because it woke me up in the middle of the night. _

_I will be back when I find out what it is._

_Do NOT follow me._

_Deepest condolences,_

_Death the Kid"_

I put my pen back in the cup. "Kid? What are you doing up so late?" I turned around in a rush to see Liz. I grabbed my stuff and fixed my tie.

"There's something going on, Liz; I can feel it. I must go speak to my father immediately and let him know. This is important. I have to leave right now." I explained.

"Well then, we are going with you." She ran to her room and I heard her wake up Patty. "No, Liz! It's too dangerous! I can't allow you two to get hurt! I can't…not again. So just stay here, alright? This is non-negotiable."

I stormed over to her room to find her already dressed, along with Patty. "So it's not just as dangerous for you? No offense, Kid, but without us, you're defenseless! We're going with you, and that's that. Don't worry about us; we can take care of ourselves!"

I sighed. _I guess they can take care of themselves…but if this is the kishin, none of us stand a chance. We have to try, though. I can't let anyone suffer ever again. Maka would have wanted at least that. _"Fine. Let's go. We have to hurry; the wavelength is getting stronger." And with that, we all ran out of the house.

For Maka's sake, I hoped that this was just a misunderstanding and I was wrong. I don't know how bad things could get if he was back. My father might not be able to survive a battle with him a second time; especially considering that he was still slightly injured from the last battle. I kept these thoughts in my head as I got my skateboard out and Liz, Patty and I got on and rode as fast as we could.


	15. The Final Battle

**Maka's POV**

"_No! Stop! Leave Soul alone!" I screamed and yelled, but it was no use. I was stuck inside of my own body, and I couldn't resurface. Asura threw Soul against the wall of a brick building, and he fell unconscious, bleeding on the floor."No…" I buried my face in my hands. "Damn it!" I yelled as I punched the wall. _

_This didn't even look like my soul. It still had the kishin markings all over. "Don't worry, Maka. It will all be over soon. Your friends will all be dead soon enough, as will you." _

_The room was a blood red, with eyes still looking about. The madness swirled all around, but I was too strong to give in to it. It was difficult; like hanging on a branch off of a cliff. It was thick, yet breaking in some places. _

"_Yes…I will break you. All of your suffering will go away if you give in. You'll feel much better, I promise." A sickening laughter echoed throughout the room. "Let me out! Let me OUT!" I screamed as I banged against any wall I could find._

_I could not see the kishin, nor could I feel him. I could only hear his thoughts speaking to me. The only thing I could see was what was going on outside; me fighting Lord Death._

_I tried my hardest to reach out, to give someone a sign that I was still alive. It was almost too difficult to keep hold of myself, however, so I couldn't do anything. _

"Fear is what concurs our minds. You must remember that it is only an illusion. However, it can also make you stronger. During a battle, utilize your fear in order to beat the opponent. Feel the fear inside you, and visualize the goal you are working towards. Then, strike at the opponent."

_That's it! I'll use my fear to help me! Wow, for once, one of Stein's crazy lessons has actually paid off. Okay, the goal I'm working towards. That's easy; to defeat the kishin and keep Soul and the others safe._

_If I lose them, I won't have anything left. That's what I'm afraid of; losing everyone I care about. The kishin once told me that I have nothing left. In this situation, it's hard to tell. Tsubaki's dying, Soul could be seriously hurt, Black Star is with Tsubaki, and Kid, Patty, and Liz could lose their lives to this fight as well. What am I going to do? I can't use the last battle strategy as last time. But I know one thing for sure. _

_I don't have nothing. I never did. I have my friends' love, my Mama's, my Papa's…I'll never have nothing. I'll always have something, even in the darkest days. When Soul risked his life for me, I promised I would become stronger. I won't break that promise, Soul. I swear it._

_Right now, I'm on my own fighting. _

_Right now, It's time for Asura to finally die._

_I'm ready._

**Kid's POV**

I cracked my knuckles. The kishin hadn't noticed me yet, as I was still behind the door. This was going to be the second biggest battle for all of us. But this time, we would win for sure.

"Girls, are you ready?" I looked in the corner of my eyes and saw as they changed into their weapon forms. I grabbed them out of the air. "That's an understatement," Liz said. Patty, for once in her life, had a stern look on her face.

"Okay then. Here we go." Patty and Liz smiled, showing themselves on the sides of the pistols. "Let's go, Soul Resonance!" we all shouted, and my soul became visible as it expanded. The lines on one side grew thinner by the second, then connected.

_How strange that I am only completely symmetrical in battle…I_ couldn't help but think. My eyes focused on the kishin. My vision became clearer and the pistols became larger and larger. "This is for Maka, you filth," I whispered under my breath. Then I fired.

**Maka's POV**

_The whole room shook as Kid fired his shot at the kishin. "You'll never win, Asura. Now you're the one with nothing." I smirked, and I felt a big pulse of energy. I looked through my eyes on the outside, and saw that my body was on the ground. Suddenly, the kishin appeared inside of the room._

"_What is this?" he came running at me. "What have you done?!" he took me by the arm and threw me across the room. "No," I said as I got up. "No? What do you mean, 'no'?" he said as he ran for me again. "No! I won't let you do this anymore! This ends, now!" I yelled._

_I picked up something sharp from the floor and ran as fast as I could towards him. He was vulnerable when he was here, as it was only his soul I was facing. However, I didn't have Soul with me, so it was going to be a bit difficult to kill him._

_I jumped on the table and over him, so as to confuse him a bit before I struck. I threw the sharp, metal item I'd found on the floor at his back. It hit, but he turned around and faced me as if I'd just tapped him on the shoulder._

"_You really think something like that is going to defeat me? I'm a lot stronger than you think, little meister." He cackled, and I tried to run for the table with many knives and things on it. _

_I didn't make it, however, and he grabbed my arm and twisted it. I screamed in pain as I felt the bones in my upper arm break. I landed right underneath the table. I held my arm as he walked in a circle around me. "You can't kill me. I'm too strong for you." I let go of my shoulder and felt around the floor, hoping that there was something that the table dropped. I found a long knife that would go straight out of his back, killing him for sure. I heard something on top of the table; it was him grabbing a weapon as well, but it was smaller than mine. I could tell by the noise. I gasped in surprise as the kishin was suddenly in front of me. "Even your precious hope and bravery cannot save you this time." He grinned. I felt something inside of my stomach, but not before I drove the knife into his skin. His grin fell and turned emotionless. His cold, black blood fell onto my skin and I pulled the knife out of him. He backed away, and I felt a weird, hurtful sensation in my stomach. I was horrified at what I saw, however. _

_The kishin had managed to get a knife inside of me, as well. _

_My head hit the ground as the pain took me over once again. "No! I can't die!" Asura screamed as his skin slowly faded away, starting from his left side. When he saw me on the floor, however, he grinned. "I guess it's not a total loss, after all, little meister." Then he faded away. _

_I had hands on my stomach, but it was no use. I could feel myself dying. Maybe, if I was lucky, I would at least see Tsubaki again. But Soul…he was the one I really wanted to see. "No…I won't give up yet. I have to see Soul…" I crawled on one hand and my knees, keeping the other hand on my stomach as a large door appeared. _

**Kid's POV**

The shot was fired, and minutes later, my father went back into the mirror. "Son…that was very dangerous. You shouldn't have come." His expression was sad. Liz and Patty ran turned into their weapon forms again, and I walked towards my father.

"I was worried about you, Father," I said hoarsely. I looked over to the body on the floor. It wasn't the kishin anymore, it was Maka. _At least when she dies, she still looks like herself. She deserves at least that much. _

My weapons ran over to her lifeless body. I joined he girls and ran over to her as well. Liz and Patty both had complete emotional break-downs, but I simply dropped down to my knees.

_I'm so sorry, Maka. I'm sorry that we couldn't save you from this fate._

**Soul's POV**

I awoke on a concrete floor, near a dumpster. As I got up, I remembered what had just happened that night. Maka…she was gone. Dead. And it was my fault.

"_I suppose we should do this another time. I'm calling a rain-check for tomorrow. I'll keep my end of the bargain for now; but expect to hear again from me soon," the demon smirked and then disappeared into the shadows of the 'Black Room'. To be honest, I think he was just scared of the kishin. Whatever._

I got up and ran to the very place I knew for sure that Maka-I mean, the kishin-would be. When I busted down the doors of the Death Room, however, everyone was an emotional wreck. "You missed it, Soul," kid explained, who was on the floor besides Maka.

_She's back in her own body! _I ran over to her and sat besides Kid and Maka. "Is she…?" I asked hopefully. Kid just shook his head. "She's gone, Soul. It's over." I got up and punched the wall.

"No! Damn it!" I crouched down and fell back onto the floor, bringing my knees up to my chest. "I failed," was all I said. I felt Kid's hand on my shoulder. "We all did, Soul. Don't put this all on yourself."

I pushed his hand away and got up, yelling, "No, you don't understand! I am-was-her weapon partner! I should have been the one to die, not her! And now Black Star's not going to be the same, either…"

I just about lost it. I lost my cool. Nothing was ever going to be the same way again. Not ever.

Kid looked confused. "What do you mean about Black Star? Does that have something to do with the blood we saw on the steps of the school?" Liz and Patty looked up. Liz got up and walked over, soon followed by Patty. I sighed. "Follow me."

I motioned for them to come outside with me. "Tsubaki's brother came back. Her guilt took her over, and when she battled him, she lost. She hasn't woken up, and Black Star is with her in the infirmary." Liz ran back inside, sobbing.

"How many are we going to lose tonight?" Kid asked, not speaking to anyone in particular. Patty was very quiet, and followed her sister inside. I started walking back inside. "I don't know," I finally answered.

**Black Star's POV**

I felt hands shaking me, but I didn't want to get up. I never wanted to get up again. "Black Star! Wake up!" I was so out of it, I even thought I was hearing Tsubaki's voice calling my name. I decided to open my eyes. Tsubaki's gleaming eyes met mine.

"Tsubaki!" I yelled as I hugged her. "Ouch, Black Star. That hurts!" She pushed me away a little. "Oh, sorry." I blushed. We were in the infirmary, and I was still in the chair. "How are you feeling, Tsubaki?" I asked, rubbing the back of my head awkwardly.

"You saved me, Black Star. I can never thank you enough for that." She kissed me on the cheek, and I felt my face heat up. "Where are the others?" she asked suddenly.

I broke out of the daze I was in and looked her directly in the eyes. "I don't know…I haven't seen them since I found you on the steps of the school. If you like, we can go find them."

She smiled. "Yes, let's do that. I'd like to let them know everything is fine." I helped her out of bed and we walked towards the school. It was very deserted. "Huh…that's weird. Maybe they're inside?" I questioned, only earning a shrug from Tsubaki.

We walked into the Death Room. When we got inside, Lord Death wasn't there. Not even in the mirror.

And Maka was on the floor.

**Soul's POV**

"Oh my god! What happened to Maka? Did she faint from my awesomeness?" Black Star's voice filled the room and everyone turned around. "Tsubaki! You're okay!" I yelled as the girls hugged her.

"Yes, thanks to Black Star. He saved me." She smiled. "Seriously, what's up with Maka?" Black Star asked. I looked down. "Maka's dead, Black Star." Tsubaki came running over and crashed to her knees.

"She's…" Tsubaki started, then looked back at Maka. "No, she can't be dead! She can't! That's impossible!" Black Star began punching the walls multiple times. "Damn it!" he kept shouting, then punching the walls again.

I suddenly felt a hand touch mine. "S-Soul…?" I heard a small, almost too quiet for anyone to hear, voice say. I looked at Maka, whose color was returning to her face. "Maka? Are you alive?" I said, barely under a whisper.

Her fingers slightly twitched, but I didn't get another response. I put two fingers on her neck. "She's alive! Help me, guys! She's still alive!" I yelled as everyone ran over and helped me pick her up.

**Maka's POV**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _I heard the steady rhythm of a heart monitor. I twitched my fingers as all of the feeling came back to my body. All of my body was still intact, so that was something. There was something inside of my throat giving me air. It was suffocating, but I couldn't move it.

I tried to open my eyes, but I couldn't "She will wake up when she is ready, Soul. Until then, go home and get some rest." '_Soul! I'm here! I'm here!_' I tried to say, but my lips wouldn't budge.

"She's been in this coma for nearly a month now, Soul," I heard the voice say. _A month?! I've been out for a whole month?! _"Don't you think it's time you found a new meister?"_ Soul? My Soul? With somebody else? No way!_

"No. I'm not leaving her. I'm going to stay here until she wakes up." If I could have, I would have smiled at that. _Okay, deep breath, here. Open, eyes, open! Come on!_

"If she wakes up, Soul. You have to be ready for this situation if she doesn't wake up. You need to do some missions, Soul, and without a meister, you can't do that. If she doesn't wake up within a week, I'm sorry to say it, but we will be taking away her life support."

I heard footsteps walk out of the room, and Soul sat in the chair. _Oh, no. If I don't wake up soon, I could die!_ "Come on, Maka. You idiot, why won't you wake up?" _I'm trying, Soul. I'm trying!_

"If you can't wake up, then you're going to die. Do you hear me? You're going to die! All because you decide to get lazy and not open your eyes. What is so hard about it?"

I could hear Soul start to choke up. _No, don't get upset over me, Soul. I'll wake up soon, I promise._ I took another breath. _Okay, come on. Sometime today!_

"I know this is hard for you, Soul. Really, we all understand. It hurts us to see her this way, too. But you have to face the facts. She's probably not going to make it." Kid's voice.

I heard several steps come into the room. _I'm here, guys! I can hear you! I'm trying really hard to wake up! Don't give up so easily; then we lose! _Soul's chair was pushed back, and I assume he got up.

My eyes moved a little behind my eyelids. _Yes! Progress!_ "You don't know that. She's still alive; she's going to wake up any minute now, I know it." A sigh. Yes! Don't give up, Soul! Convince them too! My eye twitched. _Almost…got it…_

"Soul, I'm really sorry, but I don't think that's possible anymore." Tsubaki said. _Tsubaki! She's alive! Thank Death for that…but why was she so convinced I was going to die, as well?_

I opened my eyes just a crack. Suddenly, the thing in my throat, which I assume was the life support, became too much for me to handle and I started choking. My eyes opened fully, and I was now completely awake.

"Maka! She's awake! Liz, Patty, go get help!" Kid pointed for them to get help. They ran out the door and Liz shouted, "HELP! WE NEED HELP OVER HERE!"

When they finally got that thing out of my mouth, I felt like I could breathe again. Everybody just sat there with me, completely silent and in awe. Even Crona was a bit shier than usual.

Kid was the first to speak. "Maka…I can't believe you're alive." I was still breathing heavily from that thing-it really took its toll on me. "Of course I'm alive, Kid! What'd you expect, that I was going to die or something?"

I was the only one laughing. "Maka…you did die." Soul's tone was completely flat. _I…died…? No, I didn't die…I was only inside of my soul…_ "What are you talking about? I didn't die. I wasn't dead. My soul was weak. When Kid did that weird blast thing, it kicked Asura back inside of my body. I killed him inside of my soul, and I was unconscious for so long because he stabbed me. I passed out, and then I woke up…here," I explained.

Everyone stared at me. "You…beat him? So, it's over?" Kid asked, and I nodded. "He stabbed you?" Crona asked. "Yes, Crona. He did. Now I know what it felt like to you when Medusa stabbed you." I giggled a little, and he blushed.

"I'm glad you're okay, too, Tsubaki. I was really worried," she smiled. "It's alright; I'm fine now. What we need to worry about at the moment is you. You've been gone for a month, Maka." I shuddered. "Yeah, I know. I guess I won't be sleeping tonight, then, huh?" Everyone giggled.

I still was curious what had happened to Soul that night, but I decided to ask him when we were alone. If he had trouble telling me, then he would definitely not say anything in front of his friends.

When I finally got back home, I was happier than ever. I just ran in and sat down on the couch. "Missed home much, Maka?" Soul joked. I playfully shoved him. "Hey, Soul?" I began, and he stopped. "I've been meaning to ask…what happened to you that night?"

He turned around. "Well, I was thrown against a wall and I found you on the floor of the Death Room." I shook my head. "No, that's not what I mean, Soul. Why did you get all…weird those last few days?" He sighed. "You really want to know don't you?" I nodded; at least he's admitting that something had been wrong.

"Well, the black blooded demon came back. He told me he was going to hurt you if I didn't do what he said, so I was freaking out the whole time. But he went away that night…sort of. He told me that he was going to take a rain check or something."

I gasped. _If the black blood was back, then this could be serious! Soul could be in trouble!_ "Soul, you realize how important this is, don't you?" I pressed. He sighed again and nodded.

"Then you know we need to deal with this soon, right?" He looked down and walked to his room. "Good night Maka. See you for school tomorrow."

I hated how he could be so reluctant sometimes, but that was also what I kind of liked about him. It's a good thing I didn't have to worry about that anymore, though, seeing as we were…well, you know.

I walked off to my room and shut the door.

**Kid's POV**

"You wanted to see me, Father?" My father appeared in the mirror as I shoved my hands in my pockets. "Oh, yes! Come right in, Kiddo!" I walked closer to the large mirror and kept an emotionless face.

"You see, I think you've grown up to be quite mature, son." I cringed at the thought. "Oh, Father. Please tell me you didn't call me here to comment on my maturity." He shook his head.

"No, that is not why I called you to see me. I believe you've come to an age where-" I growled and started bouncing up and down. "I'm not a kid anymore, Dad! Just get to the point already! It's getting late. I have a schedule to follow, you know!"

I dropped to my knees. "You know I have to be asleep by 8 pm sharp! It's the only way to remain balanced!" I pounded the floor with my fists. "Continue," I said, and lifted my head. "Right…well, I have a mission for you." I got off of the floor and wiped my trousers clean.

"Yes, what is it?" I was more relaxed now. "It's about your mother." I was in shock; my father never brought up my mother. He'd never really told me that I even _had_ a mother. "What? What about her?" I wonder why he's bringing this up now… "I need you to find her, son. Can you do that for me?" I nodded eagerly.

"Certainly, Father. I will find her."

**Ha ha ha CLIFFHANGER! Don't worry, I am writing a sequel. It may not be up for a few days, though. I'm still going through ideas of pretty much what to do once I start it…I think the next one won't be so crazy. More normal stuff, you know? No crazy old kishins inside anyone's heads. Maybe I'll focus more on Death the Kid, since that is kind of where I'm headed at the moment. I won't make it too awfully boring, though-I promise. Well, I hope that you enjoyed reading 'An Enemy Thought Dead. This has been the most fun writing experience I've ever had, and it's all because of you guys! **

**I'm also writing an original story. It's called 'Portal to Danger'. Here's a summary;**

Luke, Samantha, and Jessica are all on one last trip before Luke goes off to college. They stray into a forest known for its legends of a gateway to another world where everyone looks human, but they all have strange, mystical powers. What will happen when the three teenagers stumble on this magical portal and discover that the inhabitants of this world aren't all friendly? With a corrupt government and an even more corrupt queen, will they make it out alive? Or will they be forced to stay and face the dangers of the mysterious world?

**Thank you to all who have supported me and have helped me to perfect my story. All the suggestions and pointers have really helped me improve in this Fanfiction or in other ones I have been writing. Keep reviewing and look out for the sequel! (The sequel's name will be "Lost Memories". Look for it! If you like this story, you'll like that one, trust me. Plenty of SoMa and TsuStar for ya, and maybe I'll even put a new pairing. Tell me what you think would be a good pairing and why, and maybe I'll put your suggestion to good use!) Well, until next story, my lovely reviewers, followers, and favoriters! **


End file.
